A Change of Fate
by The Great Dark Writer
Summary: Losing a friend can change someone... some more than others. Throw a bloodline into the mix and no one knows what would happen. Powerful! Eventual Godlike! Smarter! Rinnegan Naruto! T-Rank for know.
1. Chapter 1

**YO! As some of you may know, this my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me.**

 **So, I just recently finished reading** **Chronicles of My Shinobi's Way, and… let's say I disliked a lot of things about the Fanfiction. First was the execution of the plot. The author basically (in my opinion) kept nerfing Naruto and started power buffing Naruto's enemies. Which in opinion is completely stupid. He never really used all of the Rinnegan's abilities and his progress was slow and very lack luster. I mean, it took almost 10 chapters to see Naruto finally fight in the Preliminary's. Sure, his fight scenes were fantastic, they were pretty much perfect. The way the author just described everything, was absolutely perfect. One of my biggest problems with this story, is when the author gives Kushina the Sharingan out of fucking no were, as if she wasn't powerful enough. She was already S-Rank, bordering SS-Rank, so I don't get why he/she would give Kushina the Sharingan. I bet if she mastered it and got the EMS she could beat Pein, hands down, hell she probably wouldn't even need the EMS.**

 **Okay, enough ranting. I'm basically going to be trying something similar; Naruto still gets the Rinnegan, but a bit earlier (during the Wave Mission). He still gets training, but not directly from Itachi.**

 **Warnings: Mild-Violence, Gore, Mild-Cursing, Civilian bashing, and Mild-Council bashing. Why the lack of Bashing you might ask? Well, it gets boring and predictable. It's the same cycle with bashing stories; Make fun of the character, then the MC beats the shit out of the bashed character and humiliates the bashed character, then finally they nerf said character. It's rinse and repeat and to be honest, it's not even that funny anymore, unless done right. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy some bashing stories, a nice refresher, but that's it. That's all they are. A refreshing comedy joke.**

 **Don't worry, everyone who gets bashed is able to get redemption.**

 **START!**

Rage.

Pure.

Unadulterated.

Rage.

That's all Naruto Uzumaki felt. He never felt so… furious. He felt as if his body was one fire. As if molten lava was flowing straight through his veins and he was swimming in the deepest pits of Hell. He had just watched his best friend die right before his eyes… and he couldn't do a danm thing about it. He felt so angry at himself, angry at feeling of being so helpless. Let it be known, if it was one thing Naruto hated more than loneliness… it was feeling helpless. Mix that with that with he fact that he had just watched his only friend die… it wasn't going to be pretty.

Cracks. But not like the ground cracking… no, it was something far more malevolent. Something far more powerful.

Slowly, red chakra began to seep through Naruto's form and began to form a construct of a bubbly red cloak that popped around his form, like lava did in a volcano. His hands grew more bony and his nails had lengthened into a claw-like shape. The Uzumaki steadily stood on both feet with his vision secured on both his feet. Little did he know, his eyes began to glow a dim silver and started changing shape.

The masked Shinobi who had killed Sasuke, took an involuntary step back as he watched the blond Gennin rise to his feet. He gasped shortly when he felt the pressure of chakra weighing down him down. He hastily flared his own chakra in an attempt to disrupt his opponent's chakra and fight back against the opposing pressure, but with no avail. But it wouldn't work, if anything… the chakra began to get stronger, denser… darker and more malevolent, far more bone chilling. _'This shouldn't be possible! This chakra is worse then what Zabuza-sama could ever put out! He was just out chakra not even second ago, so how is he still standing!?'_ The masked stranger though with strangled gasp Naruto's red chakra cloak took another jump in power and strength.

 _With Kakashi and Zabuza_

The two highly seasoned Shinobi fought vigorously as they swapped blow for blow. Strike for strike. Jutsu for Jutsu. Neither letting up for second, that was until both Shinobi felt a huge spike of killer intent coupled with an even larger amount chakra following behind it.

Both Shinobi stopped mid-attack snapped their heads towards the location of the abnormal chakra spike. The Ice Dome.

"What the hell!" Zabuza yelled in shock reared back in shock, he recognized that kind of chakra… it felt exactly like Yagura's… yet stronger and way more untamed. It felt like a wild fire, it was uncontrollable. If Zabuza was bet, it felt exactly like Jinchuriki chakra. _'Is that what that boy is? A Jinchuriki? If that's true, then Haku's as good as dead.'_ He thought in shock as he shivered in fright. If he was even half as strong as Yagura, then he didn't stand a chance.

Kakashi on the other hand, was looking at the Ice Dome in worry, _'Okay, the Seal didn't break, so Naruto is probably just accessing the chakra. But he's using an alarming amount for his first time accessing it, what's forcing him to use that much? I-Is it another enemy? No, that can be right, I would have sensed a foreign chakra spike if that was the case.'_ The silver haired Jōnin thought, _'Be careful Naruto… Sasuke.'_ He thought before striking a distracted Zabuza with sharp left hook.

Zabuza growled before charging back into battle with one thought left on his mind, _'Be careful… Haku'_

Just as the masked Hunter Nin was about make his move, Naruto snapped his head up, revealing a set of bright purple eyes with one centric circle that outlined a small dot-like pupil.

The red bubbly chakra exploded off him. The chakra started to form violent tornado, and Naruto was in the center of it all. Purple lightning began to dance around the uncontrollable chakra twister.

Just as the Kiri Hunter Nin was about to flee, the blood red chakra suddenly vanished without trace. All in one swoop. Gone. Disappeared.

In its place, stood a short blond who stood at an even five feet in legenth. His pervious jumpsuit was now in tatters. The top half was completely burned off and his right pant leg was burnt off as well. But, on his tail bone, stood two long, roughly four feet long and a foot and half feet in diameter; were red bubbly chakra tails. They idly twitched in the air as the now warm air came into contact with them.

Suddenly, Naruto's tails twitched slightly before shooting forward in a blink of an eye, the Hunter Nin barley dodged the first strike, but couldn't dodge the second strike and was slammed straight into his Ice Mirror, creating spider web cracks where he was slammed.

Groaning slightly, _'I didn't even see those tails move! It just luck that I dodged the first one.'_ He thought in pain he hunched forward and fell to the ground. Panting slight as he did so, he quickly hopped to his feet and dodged another swipe from Naruto's tails. He quickly dashed forward and quickly ran through a few hand seals, " **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō** (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)." He exclaimed as gathered the looming water moister and formed them into a barrage of long frozen needles. Once his technique was done forming, he let loose the barrage and jumped backwards as he did so.

Naruto was forward while looking impassively with halve idle eyes, as if this whole situation was boring to him, as if he didn't have a care in the world, he lazily brought up his hand stated in a calm everlasting voice, " **Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)!" stated in calm voice that held an edge of forcefulness, as an invisible force propelled all the incoming needles backwards.

The Hunter Nin quickly disappeared into another mirror. He fluently kept swapping between Mirrors, trying to confuse the newly transformed Jinchuriki before setting onto one right behind Naruto, _'Okay, let's try this again'_ , he swiftly brought his hands out materialized a couple of frozen needles and called out his Jutsu, " **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō** (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)." He yelled as he summoned another wave of frozen needles, sending them straight at Naruto's back.

Said blond grinned sinisterly as his tails parried and deflected all of the needles, all in one fluid motion, Naruto formed a familiar cross hand seal and few short puffs of smoke, three more Narutos appeared and all them had the Rinnegan, but they didn't have the red chakra tails. As if the original Naruto commanded, the three copies quickly dashed forward and started doing hand seals on their own. " **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion)" The three Narutos yelled in unison before exploding outwards in a massive explosion, causing the entire ice dome to implode in the massive explosion.

The Hunter Nin looked forward in shock at how easily his Ice Mirrors were destroyed, he severally underestimated the blond Jinchuriki and he would pay the price for it. He barley got of the Ice Dome alive, but he still received several wounds from his opponent's attack. Coughing slightly as he got on knee, just as the smoke cleared Naruto was revealed without a scratch on him. Just then, Naruto disappeared and in a red flash of light Naruto's foot was imbedded in the Hunter Nin's unguarded stomach.

He flew back a few meters before hitting his back against a brick wall, causing him sit up a glob of saliva mix in with good portion of his own blood. _'I-I didn't e-even see h-him m-move!'_ He thought furiously as he hunched forward and fell out the wall.

While Naruto just looked on with emotionless eyes, on the inside he was shocked. He was never able to move at that speed, he was nearly lost in the new developments. Naruto was acting purely on instinct, though he'd have to thank Kakashi-sensei for teaching him the **Bunshin Daibakuha**. It really did come in handy. He snapped out his thoughts when he narrowly dodged a frozen kunai that sailed past the right side of his head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he got distracted. Even he knew that was rule number one when it came to combat. Never lose focus during a battle!

He disappeared once again in a burst of speed and round housed house kicked the Hunter Nin square across the face, shattering his mask as his kick came into contact. The second the kick connected, the masked Nin was propelled backwards was sent through wall face first, destroying the concrete wall upon impact. He slowly got up with purple bruise slowly forming on his cheek. Now that mask was gone, Naruto could clearly see his face and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

 **Flashback**

"When a person has something important they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong." Spoke a feminine person with neck length black hair and brown eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened when he said that, now he remembered what Jiji meant about what he said about the Hokage position. Was that how Jiji was so powerful? By protecting people he loved?

 **Flashback Over**

Naruto emotionless demeaner vanished and was quickly replaced with shock and frustration.

"W-Why Haku… Why!?" Naruto yelled out at the crouching feminine boy. Naruto sneered in frustration, he didn't get it! Why serve someone like Zabuza and Gato!? They were the scum of the Earth, they had absolutely no honor. They only cared about their selves and what interested them. His train of thought was interrupted by a bitter chuckle from Haku.

"It's because… my precious person is Zabuza-sama. I'd do anything for him. He took me in when I was a little girl, right after my mother was murdered by my own father during the bloodline purge that happened in Kiri. It's because of him… he's the reason I'm strong." Haku spoke with conviction as tears streamed down his eyes.

Naruto watched on with saddened eyes. He knew that treatment. Discrimination for something that was out of your control… something you never wanted in the first place. It would seem that he and Haku both had more in common then either of them would like to admit.

"Naruto… I want you to kill me." Haku said in a somber voice, shocking Naruto down to the core.

His head snapped towards Haku and narrowed his eyes, "Why Haku… what would I gain from that!? Or what would you gain from me ending your life!? HUH! TELL ME!" Naruto yelled angerly as his chakra flared to a higher amount.

"It's because I'm nothing but a broken tool, Zabuza-sama has no uses for broken tools. I'm _worthless_." Haku finished in bitter tone towards the end. That's he was to Zabuza… a tool and what use were broken tools? They were useless. Unusable.

Naruto looked on for a few minutes passively before answering, "If… if that's what you Haku… Then fine. I'll do it. I'll at least honor that." Naruto answered in a somber tone before pulling out a fresh Kunai and switched his grip to a reverse grip.

Each step that Naruto took felt like an eternity for both of them. Finally, Naruto reached Haku and locked eyes once more, brown meeting purple. "Are you sure this is what you want, Haku? Is this what you truly want?" Naruto asked once more. The black-haired boy nodded slightly, showing consent.

Naruto sighed before gripping his Kunai tighter. This was it. He would get his revenge for taking his best friend's life… by taking another one of his friend's life. It all felt like one sick game.

"For… what it's worth… I'm sorry for killing your friend." Haku said his final words.

"And for what it's worth… I forgive you." Naruto said before charging his Kunai straight through Haku's chest, hitting his heart. Killing him instantly.

Haku died… with a smile on his face.

Naruto had watched as all color from his foe's eyes disappeared. Naruto eyes widened before dropping on to one knee. He never felt… so sick, even when he got poisoned once when he was a kid. His eyes started water before he violently started shaking.

He ended his someone's life. A _previous_ friend of his. The concept never really clicked before in his head on what he just did before he actually did it. While Naruto knew he had to end another person's life some were down that road, he never thought that time would be right now.

Before he could gravel longer, he fell face first into the ground; unconscious.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto eyes suddenly snapped open, he slowly sat up from his laying position and began to wander around, trying to figure out where he was currently at. That last thing he remembered was killing Haku and falling unconscious, then all of sudden he wakes up here, _'As a matter of fact, where the hell am I?'_ Naruto thought in confusion. He shrugged, before walking down, what seemed like an endless tunnel that was filled with thigh-high murky water. Naruto kept walking for what seemed like a couple of minutes before stopping. He came into contact, with what seemed like a giant cage, with golden bars and paper that read 'Seal'.

Suddenly two red, glowing eyes greeted Naruto's blue ones.

" **So, my Warden decides to greet me. How** _ **generous**_ **. Meh, what should I expect anyway, human are all the same."** Spoke a deep growling voice that spoke from inside of the Cage.

Naruto jumped slightly at the foreign voice before straightening up, he had a hunch on what that was. And if he was correct… then he would be in deep shit. Very deep shit.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a slight stutter as he stepped up to greet the massive orange furred fox. Said fox walked forward into the light, making his form known.

Naruto had to admit, he was a bit different then what he'd thought he'd be. Naruto thought that Kyuubi would just try to kill him instantly. But it would seem that wasn't the case… well at least not yet.

Kyuubi on the hand had different thought as peered at the young boy, _**'So, this is Ōtsutsuki family reincarnation. While he doesn't have any facial qualities of that family, I am certain that he does have their blood. Jiji's blood.'**_ The Biju thought as he scanned Naruto.

The fox nodded in response to Naruto's question, confirming Naruto's fears. He couldn't get a rest. First his best friend dies right before his eyes and then he gets his first kill, who was once a friend and now this bullshit.

" **Yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune; The strongest of all nine Biju!"** The Kyuubi introduced himself. Naruto nodded his head absently.

"I really want to thank you." Naruto said with a smile. The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto in slight confusion? Sure, he gave him chakra when needed it, but he didn't think he actually thank him.

" **It was no problem."** The Kyuubi replied with a slight nod. Naruto nodded his head and gave one last look of gratitude to Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed Fox's face morphed into a serious expression, Naruto saw the change and deminer and looked on curiously.

" **I'm going to get straight to the point. Did you notice the change in your eye site when you fought that Ice user?"** He asked seriously. Naruto took a second to think before nodding his head in affirmative.

"Yea, was that you're doing as well?" Naruto asked curiously as he crossed his arms. Kyuubi nodded in confirmation.

" **It was… sort of my doing."** He responded. Seeing Naruto's look of confusion, he continued, **"While I did cause that your eyes to change, all I did was help you unlock them. What happened was, you unlocked a very powerful bloodline."** He explained. Naruto looked on in shock… he had a bloodline? And if he was right then it was a Dojutsu.

" **You unlocked the first stage of your bloodline. There are four stages of the bloodline, each are multitudes stronger then the last. Your Dojutsu is called the… Rinnegan; the strongest Dojutsu in existence. You are third person to ever to unlock it."** The Kyuubi explained in a gruff voice, but there were a small trace of pride in his voice. Go figure, his host would have the most powerful Dojutsu in existence. At least things would be interesting.

" **But don't even think your strong yet!"** The Kyuubi yelled out strongly. Naruto snapped out his thoughts and looked at the Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow. **"Tell me something. Do even know how to use the Rinnegan? Oh wait, do even know how to activate it at will?"** He asked mockingly. Naruto actually had to think about that. Kyuubi was right, he didn't even know turn on, much less then actually using it.

" **But… don't worry. Even without my help, your abilities will come naturally… but that route would take at ten maybe fifteen years."** He explained in a serious tone. Naruto looked down, that would take forever and Kyuubi didn't even mention master the danm thing.

" **Lucky for you, I know a good amount of the Rinnegan's abilities. But even I don't know all of them, those alone will come naturally like I explained."** He said with a small grin.

"Wait… You'll help me? And even train me? I thought I would have to fight tooth and nail for just to use your chakra, and yet your volunteering to train me?" Naruto incredulously. The Kyuubi grinned, finally the kit was using his brain.

" **I'm not going to train you for nothing. If you want me to train you, then there will be three conditions."** He explained with expressionless face. While Naruto just thought on the offer, he could receive from the strongest being on the planet for just three conditions. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi skeptically.

"What are the conditions, after you state yours, I have one of my own." Naruto asked/said. The Kyuubi nodded his head and began.

" **My conditions are; Number one, tear off half of that seal above you. It will allow me to access all of your senses, but also it will allow me to come into contact with you whenever I want and Vice Versa. Finally, it will allow you to use more of my power; up to four tails. But your no were that level of control, so we'll save that for later."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto looked on and nodded his head. It was acceptable. Nothing outrageous… yet.

" **The Second condition is that you don't complain during training, I will not train a whiny brat."** Naruto nodded, albeit with a little reluctance, but did so none the less.

" **The last thing I want is… that you release me from the seal when you die."** There it was. Naruto expected something like this.

"Look fox… I understand how much it must suck being trapped in a seal for hundreds of years, hell I sympathize for you. But I can't let you roam free knowing you'll hurt people… but when I get to know you and come to trust you… then yea, I'll release you when that time comes." Naruto finally responded with a small smile. The chakra beast looked shocked, he expected two things to happen; One was him to outright refuse or for to accept without think of the consciences.

" **I understand."** He responded shortly. Kyuubi was necessarily angry, but a was still surprised at the maturity kid held. It was respectable.

"Who knows Kyuubi, this may be start of beautiful friend ship!" Naruto stated with enthusiasm. The blond truly felt bad for the fox, if it was anyone who knew about isolation, it was Naruto, so he could safely say he would follow up to his word.

The Kyuubi looked down and snorted lightly. The human was so Naïve, but he was young and even more so on immortal terms.

"I want to know why you attacked Konoha." Naruto asked suddenly. Kyuubi looked forward and nodded his head slightly.

" **I was sealed inside another Jinchuriki when I was ripped out and was controlled. By the time I was released from that person's control, I was already so angry that I allowed myself to be controlled again. So, I started rampaging out of my own grief. I have a hunch on who controlled me, but I'm hundred percent sure it was him."** The Kyuubi explained with scowl formed on his snout and growled as he thought of that man and of accursed eyes. Naruto had a shocked look on his face, the Kyuubi controlled. That shouldn't be possible. Naruto didn't know what he was more afraid of, the Kyuubi being controlled or the fact that there's are person strong enough to control a creature of that strength. He shivered at that thought.

" **His name… is Uchiha Madara."** He growled out.

Where had he heard that name before… _'Uchiha Madara… Uchiha Madara… Wait.'_

"Isn't that the guy who helped form Konohagakure, with the help of the First Hokage?" Naruto asked suddenly. He remembered Iruka saying something about Uchiha Madara, but he couldn't quite remember. The Kyuubi however, nodded his head in confirmation.

" **Yes… that's him. But the only inconsistent factor is that he should be dead. So, either he found a way to become immortal or someone else has his eyes."**

Just as Naruto was about to ask another question, Kyuubi interrupted him. **"Your waking up! Quick tear off at least half of that Seal right above you."** He interrupted.

Naruto nodded quickly and started walking upwards on the wall of the cage. Once he got that high, he tore about half of the paper and his world suddenly went black.

 **Outside the Seal**

' _Ugh, what hit me,'_ Naruto groaned mentally he stood on both of his feet. He quickly realized that he was still on the Bridge. _'So, I'm still on the Bridge, huh. Did Kakashi-sensei do it? Did he beat Zabuza?'_ Naruto thought as looked around, trying to find Kakashi.

' _The fog is still as thick as ever.'_ He observed.

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

Naruto head snapped up from hearing the sound of blades clashing. Naruto shrugged it off and started running down the Bridge. Just as he got to the fogs end, he saw Kakashi being double teamed by Zabuza and unknown Ninja with a glowing sword.

He dull green hair purple eyes. He was wearing what looked like a purple and blue sleeveless one-piece jumpsuit. On his forehead was Amegakure Hitai-ate.

' _I-Is that fuckin' lightsaber?'_ Naruto asked mentally. Inside the seal Kyuubi face palmed, leave it to the Kit to take the situation and make a joke about it. Shrugging his shock off he ran and reached into his weapons pouch.

"Kakashi-sensei! Catch!" Naruto shouted threw Kunai toward his Sensei.

Kakashi swerved from another strike and parried an upwards slash from Zabuza's sword, hearing his name being called Kakashi back a few feet before peering his attention towards his blond student just in time to catch the incoming Kunai, offering a nod to his student.

Naruto nodded back before running at faster speeds to catch up to his sensei.

He skidded to a halt right next Kakashi, "So, how's it goin' Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, not once taking his eyes off their enemies.

" _Perfect_. As you should knowthe one on the left is Zabuza. But the one next to him, is Aoi Rokushō, a missing Nin from our village." Kakashi explain to him.

"Do you know how strong this Aoi guy is, maybe I can help. I know I'm not as strong as a Jōnin, but maybe I can take this guy." Naruto asked as readied a Kunai and turned it into a reverse grip. Kakashi nodded his head.

"In all around skill, he's a bit stronger then that Haku kid. But when he's using that sword he's at least low Jōnin… maybe mid Jōnin." Kakashi replied. Naruto had to love his luck. He couldn't win against a Jōnin.

' _Kyuubi I'm in a stump here. This guy is way stronger then I am right now. Can you tell me how to activate my Rinnegan, I really need it?"_ Naruto asked seriously as he slid in academy Taijutsu stance.

From inside the Seal Kyuubi nodded his head and spoke in complete seriousness, **"Yes, just push chakra into your eyes and if you need anymore help then I'll spare some chakra, but do not wait for an opening, if you see one then you have to exploit it."** He said in his usual gruff voice. Naruto mentally nodded his head and did as he was told and pushed chakra directly in his eyes.

They glowed briefly before they darkened to a light purple and a single black ring formed around his black dot-like pupil. Naruto's chakra levels also jumped, causing the cyclone of wind to pick up on area.

Kakashi looked his student curiously before stiffening, he gazed into Naruto's eyes and took a note that they were different then his usual bright blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started but never finished as he was interrupted.

"Look Kakashi-sensei, I don't really know either. But we don't have time for questions… we have other problems to deal with." Naruto said he gestured with his thump pointing towards Aoi and Zabuza who both looked ready to charge.

"Right." Kakashi responded slowly before charging forward towards Zabuza, who charged forward as well.

"It looks like it's just you and me brat." Aoi exclaimed as he got into a loose Kenjutsu stance.

Naruto decided to make the first move and dashed forward at high-Genin speeds with a Kunai in reverse grip. Aoi smirked and dashed forward as well, but he was miles faster than Naruto, running at low-Jōnin speeds. The two clashed in a stalemate and started parrying each other's strikes and slashes.

Aoi having the clear advantage, started using his superior strength and speed, and easily put Naruto on the defensive. It only to a few minutes before Naruto was completely overwhelmed and was back handed into a tree. Naruto grunted before falling back into a deeper part in the forest that behind him.

' _Okay… that hurt. Kyuubi any ideas?'_ Naruto asked his 'partner'. The fox grunted and responded.

" **Look, he has the clear advantage that much is obvious. He also has a sword that can cut through your Kunai as if they butter. Not only that, he's stronger and faster. So, your best bet is either make him underestimate you or catch him by surprise. If all that fails, then I'll lend you my power."** He stated with slight growl, he was in same boat as his host.

Naruto took a few seconds before responding, _'How about we do all three at the same time.'_ Naruto suggested with a bead of sweat rolling down his face. The Kyuubi hummed in thought before nodded in agreement.

" **That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Sure, I'm game."** He agreed.

' _Okay I'll create a few clones to distract him while I think of something.'_ Naruto thought before making the cross-hand seal.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_ Naruto whispered as he created ten clones.

"Okay, I want two of you to make trap. Now four of you lure him into the trap. The rest of hide and if you see an opening in Aoi while I'm fighting him, then please try to do some damage." Naruto instructed. All the Shadow clones nodded their heads in an affirmative before dashing into the trees.

 _30-Minutes Later_

' _Danm brat's actually good at hiding, I'll give him that.'_ Aoi growled as he tree hopped. Suddenly, 'Naruto' came flying straight out the tree line, causing the Jōnin equip his sword and quickly slashed 'Naruto' in half. Too bad he didn't see him smirk beforehand. Instead of blood like he was expecting, 'Naruto' erupted in a violent explosion.

Another 'Naruto' came flying out another tree line and basically detonated himself, causing another massive explosion.

The real Naruto watched from afar frowning, "No… that was to easy. No way a Jōnin could be taken out that easily." Naruto muttered. Naruto blood froze when he heard twig snap from behind him. Acting quickly, he quickly attached an explosive note to the Kunai he was holding before throwing down at his feet.

Naruto then jumped down onto a dirt path before detonating the explosive note, causing the whole tree to explode.

Naruto sighed in relief as slumped down on his knees, breathing heavily. He was pretty exhausted, the fight with Haku and using Kyuubi's chakra for the first time really melted his chakra reserves, if he had to guess, he probably only had twenty, maybe thirty percent of chakra left. His train of thought was cut off from the sound of evil cackling from behind him, causing his eyes to widen in fear. Naruto really hoped Aoi didn't survive that blast, but it looks like he did.

"Did you really think that would kill me? A Genin killing a Jōnin?! How laughable!" Aoi asked rhetorically as he gripped his sword and activated it, causing the legendary sword to come to life. He took a couple more steps before coming right behind Naruto.

' _Kyuubi… this our only chance, you know that right.'_ Naruto thought as a looked straight down at his own hands.

" **Yea, I know what you want me to do. Give me the signal when your ready."** He responded.

"Any last words brat?" The purple haired Jōnin asked as he pulled his sword back, ready to charge it into the back of Naruto's head.

"Yea… YOU LOOSE!" Naruto suddenly yelled as his red chakra tails came to life both instantly charged forward and shot right through the surprised Jōnin in chest, causing blood to spurt from his chest. Aoi let out a strangled gasp as he spat out a glob of blood and fell onto his back.

Naruto slowly stood up and turned around and retracted his tails from Aoi's chest. Naruto looked down at Aoi terrified eyes. "I'm sorry I had to kill you. But I did what I had to do." Naruto stated. Aoi chucked bitterly and pulled a couple of scrolls along with his sword.

"Beaten by… a kid… danm this sucks… hey kid… do me… a favor…" Aoi asked as he a sat up slightly to look at Naruto sadden blue eyes.

"It's the least I could do…" Naruto muttered as he trailed off. Aoi looked on, at least the kid had honor.

"I want to… know that name of the warrior… who beat me hear today… and finally I want you… to have these scrolls… and my sword… in those scrolls hold… the Kenjutsu style for the sword… those scrolls have… some Suiton Jutsu… a good amount of Raiton Jutsu and… a small amount of Doton Jutsu." Aoi stated as he spat out another glob blood. He was dying and both of them knew it. Aoi skin also started to blacken, from unknown circumstances

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. And if you really want me to have these items, then I'll accept." Naruto said. Aoi chuckled.

"An Uzumaki… no wonder I lost… well, at least I know that sword is going to… be used in great hands." He stated as he smirked slightly. Naruto eyes widened. What did he mean?

"Hey, wait, what do you mean? You make it sound like you know my last name." Naruto asked suddenly.

"Wait… you don't know?" Aoi asked shocked.

"No, I'm an orphan, my parents died when the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto explained with a frown. Aoi eyes widened once more.

"Kid… the Uzumaki was once a… clan full of talented Shinobi and… Kunoichi. They were… really talented in Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu… some of the best Suiton users as well. Well… best of luck to you… Naruto." He finished off before the last of light that was in his eyes, faded forever. Aoi Rokushō had died.

Naruto stood there, absolutely shell shocked, he was from a clan? His train of thought was interrupted by Kyuubi.

" **Yea, just as Aoi said, your Clan was full strong Shinobi. Then even rivaled with the Senju back in the day."** Kyuubi told him. **"Boy, it would be in your best interest to actually take the stuff he offered. The Raijin no Ken** (Sword of the Thunder God) **is very powerful tool, once wielded by your Second Hokage. Those two scrolls might come in handy as well."** Kyuubi suggested. Naruto nodded his absently as he bent down and stored the two scrolls in his back pockets. After he did that, he grabbed the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) and switched of the chakra flow from the sword.

Naruto stared at for a few seconds before he started walking down the dirt path. However, he stopped when he felt the wind pick from behind him. Naruto turned around and was surprised to Kakashi.

The one-eyed Jōnin quickly ran over to Naruto and crouched down to him. "Are you all right Naruto, and did you defeat Aoi?" Kakashi asked his blue-eyed student.

"Yea… I killed him." Naruto responded with a dead tone. Kakashi looked surprised but nodded in understanding, first kills were always the worst.

"By the way Naruto, where's Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto eyes widened, and his blood ran cold. Kakashi noticed and started raised his eye brow.

"Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke's dead. The Ice Nin killed him." Naruto stated as tears started to leak from his eyes.

Kakashi's eye widened and looked at his student in shock.

"Naruto… tell me what happened." Kakashi said, his voice devoid of all emotion. Naruto didn't respond right away, but after a few seconds, he responded.

"We were trapped, we had no options. We couldn't even touch that masked hunter Nin, we were both hammered with injury's. But I had it worse, I was pretty much done for and the masked Nin knew that and decided to end the fight. Sasuke jumped in front of the Jutsu and saved my life, in cost of his. The all of a sudden, I felt fury beyond anything I've ever felt before, I used the Kyuubi's power for the first time and activated a bloodline. From there me the masked Nin fought, and I won. After all of that he asked me to kill him, which I did, although I hated every second of it." Naruto explained while avoided his sensei's gaze. He knew Kakashi favored Sasuke, so he knew he was going to be mad that he died. What Naruto was really afraid of, was his sensei being mad at him and all out hate him, just like the pretty much the village did.

Though, he was caught of guard when Kakashi hugged him. "S-Sensei?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm glad you're a least alright. I know how hard it is to lose a teammate and a best friend." Kakashi explained to his teary eyes student.

"When I was your age, I lost my best friend the same way you did. He sacrificed himself to save me." He stated as he stood back up.

Naruto looked up in shock, his sensei really went thought the same thing he did, was that why he wasn't blaming him about the lose of Sasuke?

"I won't let anybody die for again. I become stronger… stronger then anybody has before. I'll protect you, Sakura, old man Hokage and everyone I care about. I won't let anybody get killed ever again! I promise!" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fist and his eyes shined with determination.

Kakashi looked down at his student with a few tears in his eyes, _'He's so much like his parents, it's almost unbelievable. But I know you won't be able to do all that without help. I promise you Naruto, I'll do my best to help guide you.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Sensei, I promise to lead your son to greatness.'_ He thought with a small smile.

"C'mon Naruto we have to get Sakura," Kakashi told his student. Naruto nodded his tiredly and took a few step before passing out. Just before he hit the ground, Kakashi caught him and laid him on his back and began walking.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"So, the last 'loyal' Uchiha died on your mission. Naruto-kun here unlocked a very powerful bloodline and killed missing Nin Aoi Rokushō. You Kakashi also killed missing Nin Zabuza Momochi, a Seven Sword Men of the Mist. Oh, Naruto-kun also retrieved the long-lost weapon of the Nidaime Hokage. Is that it." Hiruzen Sarutobi listed off with emotionless voice.

Team Kakashi nodded their heads slightly, causing the old Hokage to sigh tiredly. He already felt the headache he would get from the council.

"Okay… I will need Naruto-kun and you Kakashi in the council meeting that is scheduled in… two hours. I need hear your story as well Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-kun you two may go, Naruto-kun you stay we have things to discuss." He ordered with authority clear in his voice, causing everybody nod.

Kakashi and Sakura left the room. Both didn't feel like pushing the old Hokage's buttons anytime soon.

"Anbu leave us!" Sarutobi ordered. Six figures appeared and one second after that they were gone. Causing Naruto blink, was someone there?

"Jiraiya come out from hiding!" He ordered strongly. Suddenly the big window that behind Naruto opened and revealed a tall white-haired man that dressed in red and green gi, with chainmail-like armor underneath. He also had a large scroll strapped on his back. His forehead protector had the Kanji for 'Oil' on it. This was Toad Sage Jiraiya. The loyal Sannin of the Leaf Village.

"You always have to ruin my moment, huh sensei!" The man named Jiraiya complained with huff.

' _So that's Minato and Kushina's kid huh? He doesn't look like much and he's shorter then Kushina was at her age.'_ Jiraiya observed the kid out of the corner of his eye. Subtly wondering how strong and how well the kid was doing.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I think it's time that I explained somethings to you. I think your ready." The old Hokage spoke with small smile gracing his lips as he got up from his desk and pulled out a couple of scrolls from his book case that behind his desk and dropped it on his desk, right in front of Naruto, who was still confused on what was happing.

' _Hey… Kyuubi any idea what's goin' on? I'm really confused right now.'_ Naruto asked mentally to his partner. He and Kyuubi had been doing a lot of talking recently, and both of them were on their way to becoming pretty good partners and friends. Naruto also learned a lot more about his bloodline. He honestly astounded on what the Rinnegan could do, he still didn't believe that the thing was that powerful, but if this thing gave him the ability to control gravity on the FIRST stage of the bloodline, let's just say he was very close to believing it was that powerful.

" **I'm just as lost as you to be honest. Though if had to guess the way everyone seems tense, then I would have to say it's going to important, so pay attention!"** He finished strongly. Naruto nodded mentally. He understood, now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Sensei… are you sure?" The white-haired man asked uncertainly. Was Naruto really ready to know about his heritage? The old Hokage nodded stiffly, answering the Sannin's question. Jiraiya sighed and relented.

" **Fūinjutsu: Whispering in The Shadows**." The old Hokage stated before the whole room lit up and dull green aura, signifying the use of Hiruzen's use of chakra.

"Now Naruto, what I'm about to tell you shall not be leaked to anybody. Understand." Sarutobi asked seriously. Naruto in return nodded his stiffly. He was still so lost.

"Remember all the times you asked your parents?" He asked. Naruto nodded once again. "I do know your parents, or at least I once did." Naruto looked shocked and hurt. The old man had lied to him? Why?

"Y-You lied to me?" Naruto asked with his head down. The old Hokage nodded sadly, he wasn't proud of it, but it had to be done. But… it would seem little Naruto was finally growing up, after seeing some of horrors of the world could really do that to someone. He only hoped Naruto wouldn't fall into darkness like his old student had.

"W-What is you want to tell me, Jiji?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Naruto, I want to make a deal with you. When or if you make the rank of Chūnin, I will tell you who your father is. But for now, I'll tell you who your mother is and your grandfather. How does that sound?" Sarutobi responded. Naruto nodded his vigorously.

"Please Jiji!" Naruto nodded with eyes filled with hope and desperation. The old Hokage's heart ached at seeing someone so young have those dreaded eyes. The eyes filled with pain… longing for affection. But he would at least try to fix that, after all it was practically his fault that young Naruto was hated. If only he didn't tell everybody about who the Kyuubi was sealed into… then maybe Naruto wouldn't be so hated and maybe he would have had a decent childhood. Just… maybe.

"Your mother's name was… Kushina Uzumaki Senju. A very talented Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu user. A truly frightening Kunoichi." Hiruzen said with a small smile as he watched Naruto lightly smile, he leaked a few tears, but they weren't tears of sadness… but tears of happiness.

He finally knew who his mother was, and to hear that she was strong, was pretty amazing as well. _'Who would have thought… the helpless dobe being the son of a talented Ninja.'_ Naruto inwardly chuckled, although that chuckle wasn't full of happiness… no, it was full of bitterness. Oh, how he hated that name 'Dobe', it infuriated him to end. Every time heard that phrase. It only reminded him of many of his failures. It was like a slap to the face every time he heard it.

"Your grandfather however is even more well known. After all he's that mountain you stare at all the time." Hiruzen stated with chuckle as he watched Naruto eyes widen to comical proportions.

He… he was the grandson of a Kage… a Hokage none the less? No, that's impossible.

"Y-Your lying aren't you!? There's no way! If I were the grandson of a Kage, then there's no way I would treated like the scum of the earth, Kyuubi or not! I refuse to believe it!" Naruto shouted in denial. He shoved his head in between his hands and began to weep. This all had to be some kind of sick joke. Right? He felt a hand that rest upon his shoulder. He peaked a bloodshot eye out of his hands and saw the man with white hair.

"Your parents were great people. Your grandfather was as well." He stated with a warm smile.

It took a few minutes, but surely Naruto calmed down and looked Sarutobi with his bloodshot eyes, "You're telling the truth, aren't you." Naruto asked sadly. Said Hokage nodded slightly with a small smile.

"So, I'm guessing the way you both praised my mother, then she's dead. Isn't she." Naruto asked suddenly. Surprising the two Kage level Shinobi.

' _He's a lot brighter then he lets on…'_ Both observed. Although they weren't that surprised.

"Yea, sadly she is kid. I knew Kushina pretty well, I could tell you a lot about her. And I'm pretty sure sensei could tell you about your grandfather, seeing as he was taught under him." Jiraiya told him with a chuckle.

"Wait, you never told me who exactly he was." Naruto exclaimed suddenly, causing both men to face vault. Of course, they would forget.

"Your grandfather… was Tobirama Senju. The best Suiton user to ever grace the Shinobi lands." Hiruzen explained with a bit of pride as spoke about his latest sensei.

"But… were almost nothing alike." Naruto said. Causing the two to raise their eyebrows, yea Naruto was way sharper then either of them gave him credit for. But was still naïve.

"In a way… your both more alike then you think." Sarutobi said. Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought Tobi-Jiji was a very strict man and planned about everything beforehand. And in case you forgot, I never plan about anything and I'm not really strict about anything." Naruto responded. Sarutobi looked at Naruto with his already raised eyebrow, even higher at the nick name he gave his sensei.

"Naruto… tell me, what personality would you have if you were not stunted by our Village?" Hiruzen asked seriously. Naruto had to do a double take at that, how would he act?

"I… I have no idea really." Naruto finally responded with uncertainty. He looked really focused, as if he was thinking of something.

"Maybe a bit more serious. Overall more knowledgeable. That's all I can really think of." Naruto admitted. The Kage level Shinobi chuckled.

"Well, you already have his fearlessness. His practical geniuses. His blunt nature. Tobirama-sensei never acted without reason, neither did you. You always did have reasons for your actions. And most of all… you have his stubbornness. Do you remember you when you were second in your class? That was your first year, and suddenly… you're the dead last of the class and everyone either brushed of your scores from that year as a fluke or they simply forgot." He finished off. Causing Naruto look up at him in shock before breaking down in fit of mad cackles.

"It doesn't surprise me, I knew that you knew. I would expect nothing less for the Hokage. But don't think I was hiding my strength, I had no one to really teach anything besides Kakashi-sensei. It was just people going past me in strength and talent, while I stood there in place never getting any better. I never really had anyone to teach me in the academy. So, I spent my time making those who disliked me suffer… buy pranking them." Naruto admitted with a small smile.

"You didn't want to give them the satisfaction, did you?" The Sennin asked teasingly with giant smirk gracing his face. This kid was strikingly brilliant. He knew his fate and he simply didn't give his tormentors the satisfaction of asking for help and them seeing desperation in him. He hid his true emotions and his true talent. Deception. The true Ninja way.

Naruto let a small smirk show before nodding his head.

"My Father, he was the Yondaime… wasn't he?" Naruto asked suddenly causing the two gasp in surprise.

"H-How?" Hiruzen asked in shock. Naruto eyes widened slightly before smiling faintly.

"I didn't." He said with a small smile, causing both men face fault. They were both expecting a 'cool' answer.

"I had my suspicions. Sakura, who's a big book worm, and never stops fangirling over how Kushina Uzumaki and the Yondaime would have been the best couple. Seeing how she was rarely wrong about something that was stated in a book, I deiced to take a shot in the dark… and I hit my target." Naruto explained and let loose a fanged grin. The two men gaped like fish. They were just out smarted and out played… by a thirteen-year-old. How-fucking-humiliating both of them thought.

' _And he says he's nothing like Tobirama.'_ Jiraiya and Hiruzen scoffed internally. That kid was brilliant, and they knew it.

"Okay… moving on. Naruto-kun, can you please show us your bloodline." Sarutobi requested with short smile. Naruto nodded faintly and closed his eyes.

' _Okay, we know it's a Dojutsu. Neither Minato or Kushina were Uchiha, so he's not an Uchiha and he's definitely not a Hyuga… oh no.'_ Jiraiya thought as his heart sunk in his chest _. 'It couldn't be? Could it? The only one who had those eyes were Nag…'_ His train of thought was cut off when Naruto opened his eyes and showed a one ringed Rinnegan. It briefly glowed a bright silver before resuming to its normal dull purple color.

' _The legendry Rinnegan… just as I suspected.'_ Hiruzen thought briefly.

"How! How did you get those eyes!" Jiraiya shouted suddenly.

"I saw my best and only friend die right before my eyes and I was helpless to anything about it. It doesn't help that he sacrificed himself to save me." He answered back in emotionless tone. Sarutobi winced slightly, he knew Jiraiya struck a fresh wound. The white-haired Shinobi did a double take hearing his answer… it was exactly what Nagato told him when he first activated Rinnegan. 

"Look… kid I'm sorry. Those eyes just made me remember… something I wished I didn't." He stated solemnly. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, he understood what that felt like.

"So… what now?" Naruto asked as sometime of silence.

"Do things as you would. Go train with Kakashi and your teammate Sakura. I'll have an Anbu sent for you before the Council meeting starts." Hiruzen responded with a nod.

"Hey old man, I was going to ask you if you could go shopping with me? That was my set of Jumpsuits and You know how the Civilians are." Naruto asked the old Hokage.

"There's no need. Just go to the Shinobi shop next to Anbu district. If have any trouble, flare your chakra and I'll be there." Hiruzen responded with a kind smile.

"Oh, before I forget; I want you to keep the Raijin no Ken (Sword of The Thunder God) and take these scrolls. You might find them useful." Hiruzen said with a warm smile. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Why do you want me to keep the Raijin no Ken?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the other Senju is currently over twenty thousand miles away and hates the village. You on the other hand, can have it since it is a family heirloom." He responded dryly, causing Naruto nod in understanding and grabbed the two scrolls and sword that were on his desk and slid them in his backpack and walked out the room wordlessly.

"Did you think I made the right choice Jiraiya-kun?" Sarutobi asked his student. Jiraiya looked thoughtful before turning towards his sensei.

"Only time will tell old man. Well see ya, I got research to do!" He responded with a lecherous grin a puffed away in a generic **Shunshin**.

"That it will… that it will."

 **A couple of hours later**

After shopping for some clothes and more Ninja tools, he went back to apartment and dropped everything off. After that was done, he quickly grabbed some the clothes he had recently bought and started putting them on. He now wore a mid-collar length black long sleeve shirt with a dull orange zipper running down the middle, he also had on dull orange pants that he had medical wrapping on his right thigh. He also had on his weapons pouch that attached onto his medical wrapping. He also had exchanged his blue Hitai-ate for a black on with a long cloth that extended down to his lower back. (1)

All in all, Naruto thought he looked pretty badass. He decided to take Kakashi-sensei's advice to lower the amount of orange he wore, though he reluctantly did so. Naruto had to say, he compensated it pretty well.

Now all he was waiting for was Jiji to call him for the Council meeting. Although, it didn't seem he he'd have to wait long, as a somebody knocked on his door, which he quickly opened and greeted who knocked.

"Ah, Cat-san, you must be the Anbu Hokage-jiji called sent for me, right?" Naruto asked. The masked Anbu had purple hair and wore what every single Anbu wore.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san, shall we depart at once." She greeted him, but her question wasn't really a question, it was more like statement. Naruto nodded his head, seeing this, she placed her hand Naruto's shoulder and disappeared in swirl of leaf's.

 **Three Hours Later**

The Council meeting was surprisingly calm… well except for the Civilians. While they weren't exactly hateful towards him, they did express their personal dislike to him. To be honest, it hurt a little bit, Naruto knew they didn't like him and some even hated him, but the lack of respect was what truly surprised Naruto. But hey, Hiruzen warned him about that kind of stuff.

The Clan heads were truly different, they all were far more composed and all generally respected him, especially the Hyuga Clan Head and Nara Clan Head. It was all thanks to Kyuubi that he made it out of there alive, if he didn't have Kyuubi's guidance, he would have definitely gotten eaten up in politics and even then, there was only so much he could help with.

The Aburame Clan Head was like Hyuga Clan Head in a sense, but he was far more knowledgeable. He didn't really say much, but he did ask Naruto some questions. He asked on what happened during the Wave Mission, when the difficulty escalated and so and so forth.

The Nara Clan Head was relatively silent, only speaking when he really needed to. The fucker reminded him of Shika so fucking much, but he guessed it was 'Father like Son', but he couldn't deny, Shika's father was brilliant.

All the other Clan Heads didn't really say much either, except to Hokage.

Once Hiruzen brought up Naruto's bloodline activation, all hell pretty much broke loose. Most of the Civilians were in denial, though some looked… interested. Power hunger bustards. The Clan Heads looked at Naruto and Hokage disbelievingly. The reactions of disbelief and practical awe only increased when Naruto showed them the Rinnegan. Those who knew about the legends of the Eyes almost fainted immediately. The others who had no clue what those eyes were, had to be told what they were.

Danzo being the crafty son of a bitch he was, almost immediately 'suggested' the Hokage to put Naruto in the CRA. Which confused Naruto to no end… well at least before he actually knew what the CRA actually was. And unfortunately, Hiruzen had his hands tied on this one. They lost the Sharingan and needed something on compensation. and Naruto was their compensation…

And Naruto was their compensation.

(1): Okay think about how Naruto's clothes after the War, with the Black long sleeve shirt, orange pants that he wore with his previous jumpsuit and he a red band that had the Uzumaki swirl tied around his left arm. I hope helps you guys visualize his outfit better.

Tell me, how did you guys like it? Good… Bad?

It would great though if someone could tell me great translator, so I could translate some OC Jutsu, that would greatly appreciated.

Seeeya!


	2. Assassination of Gatō and Training

**1 Month Later**

It had been a month since Council meeting and it's been rough. Sasuke's death hit harder for Team 7 worse than anybody thought or would like to admit. It was since then Team 7 became closer than anybody thought possible. Before, the Team was a total mess, with Kakashi's laziness, with Sakura's fan Girling of Sasuke and Naruto being a loud idiot. Though, it didn't look like that anymore. Everybody became more serious in their shinobi duty.

Sakura was in a funk, she believed that if she was stronger, than she would have able to save Sasuke and pretty much isolated herself from anybody except from Kakashi and Naruto. She trained a lot harder as well, even going as far to ask for harder training from Kakashi, who was happy to deliver. Especially now.

Naruto was a completely different story. It was like he was a different person. While he was still friendly, and still loved those close to him and would do anything to protect them. Naruto became a lot more serious, but still liked to have fun. But the thing that changed the most, was whenever he fought, he was as ruthless as could be. Kakashi was even shocked at Naruto brutality; he became the opposite of friendly. It was like his eyes changed to natural friendliness, to cold eyes that held no emotion. Though, he wouldn't go as far to maim or seriously hurt someone in a spar. When Naruto wasn't sparing with Kakashi he was learning from Kakashi. Hell, people thought Naruto was glued to Kakashi with how much time they spent together.

Kakashi was still lazy as ever, but he did change. While Kakashi was still lazy, he was much more serious. Instead of leaving training his team in riddles, he now started training Naruto and Sakura with a hands-on approach and also individually trained them with **Kage Bunshin** , that way they never really saw each other train except for one day out the week when they would train together.

With Sakura, he was helping her to raise her chakra levels and to help her learn some Taijutsu. She couldn't learn much Ninjutsu because of her lack of chakra that she held. But she made progress. Hell, if Kakashi had to guess, she had less chakra then Naruto did when he was born. Though, she did improve and to Kakashi, that's all that mattered.

With Naruto, Kakashi helped him master his Rinnegan and also helped him on his chakra control. Kakashi also decided to start teaching Naruto how to access his elemental affinity's. Both were pleasantly surprised when they found out that Naruto had three elements, his strongest being Suiton, with Raiton being his second strongest and his Fuuton being his weakest.

So Kakashi decided to teach him a few low-leveled Jutsu for each element. Kakashi taught him two Suiton Jutsu, two Raiton Jutsu and finally one Fuuton Jutsu.

"Let's start it up again, Naruto." Kakashi instructed. Naruto nodded and went through a few hand seals and built up Suiton chakra in mouth.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa!** " Naruto shouted as waster gushed out Naruto's mouth in form of a long powerful stream. The water stream crashed into a couple of trees and destroyed some of the bark on the tree base, but not completely destroying the tree.

"Good, you got your form down, but you need to maintain control and raise the power that you put in that Jutsu. Other then that, you did good." Kakashi criticized and complemented.

"Now, try a Raiton Jutsu." Kakashi ordered. Naruto once again nodded and went through some hand seals.

" **Raiton: Jibashi!** " Naruto shouted as lighting crackled around his hands. Once the lightning finished charging, he threw his hands forward sent long stream of continues pale blue lighting that tore up some of the ground as that attack flew forward and struck a rock. The second the lightning came into contact with the rock, it was quickly shattered into a few larger pieces.

"Not bad, but your Jutsu took to long to charge. If you were facing someone stronger then you, do you think that they're going to let you charge a Jutsu? Especially one that could end their life" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Naruto shook his in a negative. His sensei was right.

"It wasn't a bad start though, just keep using those Jutsu until you get familiar with them. Tell me something, how do you think I got used to the **Chidori's** tunnel vison?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Umm… you said it was Sharingan that helped with tunnel vison." Naruto said. Kakashi shook his head.

"No… that's what I told everybody. But in a reality, I just used it so much that the tunnel vison didn't affect me. But with Sharingan, it does help, but with out it, I'm still able to use the **Chidori**." Kakashi explained much to the awe of his student.

"A Jutsu that strong with out any setbacks…" Naruto stated in awe.

"I didn't say that." Kakashi responded causing Naruto come out stupor.

"Really?! What are they?" Naruto asked in shock. Kakashi just chuckled in amusement.

"Now… that would be telling." He exclaimed, causing Naruto to face fault. Danm Kakashi and his secrecy.

"Now, I'm going to have you do another Chakra control exercise." Kakashi told Naruto with a slight smirk that covered by his masked face.

"Why, chakra control exercises are so boring~" Naruto whined. He felt straight on his back.

"How about I sweeten the deal." Now Kakashi had Naruto's attention. "If you master both Jutsu and the exercise, in let's say… 1 week from now, I'll teach you another Jutsu for each element." Kakashi bargained. Naruto nodded his head, that seemed really reasonable.

"Now you see the lake next us?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded his head carefully, he didn't know were Kakashi was going with this.

"Your going to learn how to walk on water." Kakashi announced in a sort of dramatic way. Naruto sweat dropped before looking at him.

"Okay… I'm even going to question if that's possible." Naruto stated as walked over to small lake. "I'm guessing I have to use chakra, right?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded his head in confirmation. Naruto sighed and stepped on the water, he was still upright, but his balance was wobbly.

' _Okay calm down… this just like tree walking, just on higher level of control. All I have to do is find that medium, once I do that, the rest is easy.'_ Naruto thought as he steadied his chakra output. He kept subtlety changing the amount of chakra he was putting out, trying to find that right amount.

Kakashi looked from afar he hand on chin. _'It took Sakura 6 days to master this exercise, and even she fell at her first step. But Naruto… he's completely still.'_ Kakashi thought with a curious expression on his masked face.

After about 5 or so minutes Naruto eyes snapped open, revealing his crystal blue eyes. _'Okay I got it. Now to take the next step.'_ Naruto thought as he took his second step on the water. _'Good… now on to the next.'_ Naruto thought with a calm face as he took another step, but this time his he started to shake.

' _Okay… calm down.'_ Naruto instructed as he steadied himself and stopped shaking.

Kakashi looked on in shock, _'It took me a week to even take my second step and yet he has at least 50 times the amount of chakra of I had back in the day… Naruto, you truly are a prodigy.'_ Kakashi thought in pride as he watched his student complete an exercise that took him a full week to complete.

' _Things are going to interesting, that's for sure.'_ Kakashi thought a slight smile that was hidden underneath his mask.

 **2 Months Later**

"Now… come at me with the intent to kill, if you don't, you'll lose." Kakashi ordered Naruto, who nodded and adopted a small grin.

Both readied their weapons, Kakashi with short sword that he was long since familiar with; The Hakkō Chakura Tō (White Light Chakra Sabre).

Naruto pulled out a sword handle that had the Senju clan crest on it and channeled his Raiton chakra into it. Yellow Raiton chakra suddenly came to life out of the handle. This was Raijin no Ken (Sword of The Thunder God).

In a burst of speed, Sensei and Student disappeared only to clash in the middle of grassy field in stalemate.

Kakashi pulled back slightly and went for a downwards slash, only for Naruto to roll away, leaped forward and he quickly went for quick slash to Kakashi side, who swiftly blocked the strike.

Naruto grunted before narrowly dodging slash that was aimed towards his stomach.

"You've gotten better Naruto, but your still not on my level." Kakashi muttered, Naruto still heard clearly, just as he was about to make his move, he felt cold steel resting on throat.

Naruto looked forward with shock… when did he…. How did he? "H-How?" Naruto asked curiously, trying to hide the fact that he was in deep shock, but Kakashi saw right through the act.

"You were too occupied with trying to read my movements, you didn't expect me to move at higher speed then what you were used to. You have to expect the unexpected, Naruto." Kakashi explained with his patented eye smile.

Naruto sighed and surrendered. Kakashi removed the blade and sheathed Hakkō Chakura Tō in its sheath that was attached to his right thigh.

"You did good, Naruto. If you were using the Rinnegan, I'm almost positive you would be able to follow at that speed level. We'll work on that next, your physical strength could use work as much as your speed does. We still have a few months till the Chūnin Exams. Now let's go again, just with Taijutsu now." Kakashi told him with an easy-going tone.

Naruto just grinned and slid in a Taijutsu stance.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Team 7 reporting for a mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated with a respectful bow towards his leader.

"Ah Team Kakashi, I'm guessing you're here for C-Rank mission?" Hiruzen asked in curious tone. Kakashi responded with nod.

The old Hokage pulled out folder skimmed through it before handing it to Kakashi.

"I don't have a C-Rank mission as of now. But I do have B-Rank mission. It appears Gatō has not stopped terrorizing Wave Country. So, I'm giving you this mission to assassinate Gatō and his industry. The person who sent the mission request has already sent the money, so don't worry about payment. You are to leave as soon as possible." Hiruzen responded in serious tone.

Kakashi cursed when he heard the Hokage speak, he couldn't do anything about Gatō earlier because of the mission parameters and without the Hokage's consent, they couldn't do anything. Without those, he couldn't act. Naruto and Sakura where in better position. He hated leaving them without killing Gatō, but they had no other choice. Now… now was entirely different story.

"Great, now we have reason to out that fucker's head on spike." Naruto stated with a malicious glint in eye. Sakura and Kakashi slowly itched away from him with nervous faces.

"Now, get out of my office!" The Hokage shouted suddenly, scaring Team 7 before running out the room, leaving a small dust cloud.

' _Hmm, I do wonder how all this will playout.'_ Hiruzen thought as he leaned back in his chair before blowing puff of smoke out from his mouth.

 **A Couple Days Later**

It was nighttime, and everything was quiet. Team Kakashi sat on a hill that was beside Gatō Shipping Industry's… the place didn't even look like an industry, it looked like a fucking Jail. There were a least a couple hundred thugs that were guarding the place.

"Okay Team listen up." Kakashi called quietly getting the Genin's attention. "We do this quietly and quickly. Sakura you'll be with me, you haven't hade your first kill yet. Naruto you'll take care of the South and West sides of the compound. Once you get done, I want you to come and find me and Sakura. Everyone hear that." Kakashi asked them seriously. He wasn't about to lose another student in this cursed place.

Naruto and Sakura nodded their head stiffly.

"Now… disperse!" Kakashi ordered as took Sakura into **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) and Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto appeared in a swift move and shoved a kunai in the back of a guard's head, killing him instantly. He quickly pulled kunai straight of the guards head, causing blood spurt.

Naruto gulped slightly, before steeling his resolve. He had to this, they were horrible people. And they deserved nothing better. They had to die. _'Though, I'd wish it would be easier.'_ Naruto thought solemnly, before disappearing in the night.

Naruto reappeared right in front of someone and sliced his head off with a sliver bladed Tantō. Naruto crouched down and formed a cross hand seal.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_ Naruto whispered as he created 3 clones and mentally ordered them to scatter, which they automatically did left in a burst of speed.

It only took maybe 10 seconds for the clones to get into position for a kill. All they needed was the order form the original. Each clone had about two and maybe three thugs to kill, if Naruto's assumption was correct and that didn't even count the inside of the compound.

' _Let's do it.'_ Naruto thought before the massacre started. The clones efficiently killed the thugs. Whether that would be from cutting of their head, stabbing them in the heart, slitting their throat, or just throwing a kunai straight through their head.

All it took was few seconds before 10 maybe 20 thugs hit the ground, dead, with blood pouring out of their fatal wounds.

That's all it took before Naruto readied his brand new Tantō, that had fresh blood on the bade and rushed forward. In a quick burst of speed, Naruto appeared in front of three thugs, who had shocked expression on their faces and quickly decapitated two and disappeared once again. The lone thug looked at his dead friend and looked like he was about scream, suddenly Naruto appeared behind the fear struck thug. He quickly came from behind him and grabbed him. Naruto quickly covered the thug's mouth before snapping his neck with a sickening 'crack'.

Naruto looked down their bodies with emotionless expression his face, but his eyes held sorrow, he hated doing this type of stuff, but he was a Ninja. A killer for hire. Naruto shrugged it off and dashed forward once again.

Naruto mentally ordered his remaining clones to scout out he area for any remaining thugs. Just then he was bombarded with random information, and locations that were near him. Naruto jumped on top of the main compound roof before crouching down in pain.

' _Okay... what hell was that?'_ Naruto thought with a pained expression on his face.

" _ **You remember what your clone remembers, that was your first time experiencing that, it was bound hurt at first."**_ Kyuubi explained to him with his abnormal deep voice.

' _Wait, you said that I remember what my clone remembers? If that's so, then why didn't It happen before?'_ Naruto asked as the pain was disappearing.

" _ **Truly, I have no idea."**_ He responded, much to Naruto's dislike. After a few moments of rest, Naruto was back on his feet. He quickly jumped down from the building and landed down quietly next two thugs, they didn't even notice him.

Naruto pulled out kunai and threw it, hitting someone square in the head, killing him instantly. Just as the next thug noticed Naruto, he couldn't do anything as his head was chopped clean off.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_ Naruto stated quietly as he created 10 clones. He gave them all the mental command scatter and kill any thugs they found. Naruto didn't have much time to spare, he was supposed to get done in a few minutes, maybe a little less. But now, he was well over the 5-minute mark.

Naruto looked on his clones as they swiftly killed unaware thugs. They never stood a chance. It was a bloody massacre. Naruto looked down, his emotionless façade finally dropped and was replaced with shame disappointment.

His clones a dispelled at once and Naruto instantly received their memories… memories and terrors that would forever be imbedded in his mind. His frown got even deeper as he sorted out the memories that he got from his clones. Just as he was about to leave to find Kakashi, he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. He winced in pain before closing his eyes and rubbing them, trying to ease the pain. A few moments later, the pain stopped and opened his eyes, instead of his natural blue eyes, were now replaced with his Rinnegan eyes, but they were different, and Naruto felt that difference.

Instead of the one centric-circle that he previously had, was now replaced with two centric-circle that was around his dot-like pupil.

' _Kyuubi, what happened to my eyes? Everything's a bit clearer and I can something blue in the trees and in the grass… what the hell is going on?!"_ Naruto mentally asked. The Kyuubi smirked and responded.

" _ **Your eyes evolved two the second level."**_ He told his host with a slight smirk in furry snout. Naruto eyes widened in surprise.

' _But… why would evolve here?'_ Naruto asked with a shocked expression on his face.

" _ **It's because of the needs to level up the Rinnegan. Not all things are archived by training hard work. Some are achieved by guilt and sorrow… some even with shame. That's what you felt. An extreme amount of shame and guilt, that's what triggered your ascension."**_ Kyuubi explained with serious voice. Naruto looked surprised for second before nodding his head in understanding. That did make sense… well at least a little bit.

' _Do you know what the second level gives me?'_ Naruto asked. The Kyuubi nodded his head from the Seal.

" _ **Yes… The abilities which come with second stage are; Small increase in chakra reserves, your chakra control has been improved dramatically, you now have the last 2 elemental chakra affinity's that you were missing. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu can be copied up to some extent, except the bloodline Jutsu and anything bloodline related. Also, you were given the ability to combine your chakra affinity's to make sub-elements that were only accessible unless you had said bloodline, Ex; Water + Wind chakra = Hyōton. Fast movements can also be seen and predicted like the Sharingan, but on a lesser scale. The user is not affected by genjutsu up to B-rank, and lastly chakra can be seen in detail, but a great deal worse than the Byakugan."**_ Kyuubi explained much to Naruto's shock. Once he got his jaw of the floor, he had to ask, this was to good to be true.

' _A-Are you sure, Kyuubi? I mean that's a big jump in abilities and I don't feel_ that _different.'_ Naruto asked shakily. The Demon just snorted softly.

" _ **Yes, you moron, that's all real. Get ready, come time you get back in the village I'll start training you as well. I believe it's time I start."**_ He told Naruto. If it wasn't in such a shitty situation, Naruto would have jumped for joy. But he had to get serious and he had to regroup with the rest of team.

 **Few Minutes Later**

 **Gatō Industry Front Door**

Naruto arrived to were Kakashi and Sakura was hiding. And slightly flared his chakra to alert Kakashi. The second Naruto saw Sakura he felt 2 things, pride and sadness. Pride at the fact that she actually went through with the mission and sadness that she had to kill someone and the fact that she to put through that much suffering, but it was necessary for her growth as a Kunoichi. Though she looked shaken up and had some blood on her clothes, otherwise she looked fine.

"Naruto, I'm assuming that blood isn't yours?" Kakashi assumed with serious tone, though he had underling of worry in voice that Naruto caught.

"You'd be correct Kakashi-sensei, the blood isn't mine. I'm fine though, I'm a little… shaken up, but I'd be worse if these were my first kills. But I should be fine with some sleep." Naruto told him.

"How many Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student with a worried voice. Naruto looked away uncomfortably, though answered after a moment.

"186… Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered quietly as he dipped his head in shame. Sakura's head snapped up in shock, she… she only killed 3 thugs… Naruto killed 186? Kakashi sighed sadly before grasping Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look up at his sensei.

"It's okay to feel sadness and shame when you take someone's life-"Kakashi started before Naruto interrupted.

"Does… Does it get any easier?" Naruto asked hopefully. Kakashi sighed once again.

"For some people, yes it does get easier. For other people it doesn't. Hell, there's people who get worse after each kill. Just listen to me on this… as long as you don't take someone's life needlessly and you don't kill for your own amusement, then you're not a monster. I once had feelings like yours. All you can do, is get past it and ignore that feeling." Kakashi said sagely. Naruto looked at his sensei with tears in his eyes, who knew Kakashi had that in him.

"Thank-you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto thanked with a small smile. Kakashi's speech already started to have an effect on him.

"H-Hey Naruto why do your eyes look different?" Sakura asked as she pointed to Naruto's two-ringed Rinnegan. Kakashi also looked and sure enough, they were different then last time. If the silver haired Jōnin had to guess, his eyes leveled up, like a Sharingan would with tomoes, except it's the centric circles instead of tomoes.

"Well, they evolve under traumatic experiences. I guess that my kills were enough to achieve the second level of the eyes." Naruto explained to his female teammate, who nodded in understanding. Kakashi noticed Naruto didn't explain any of the abilities and decided to let it slide and to ask him later when they were alone.

"Okay now that everyone got break, it's time to storm the inside building. You may keep anything that's useful. Also, you don't have to be stealthy if don't want to, but no Jutsu over B-Rank. We don't want to blow everything up. Once again, Sakura you're with me, Naruto you work alone. If you find Gatō, kill him as fast as possible and steal his head. He may have bounty that you can cash in. Any questions." Kakashi seriously. Naruto nodded his and spoke.

"You said we can have and anything we find, what if don't have room to store said item?" Naruto asked curiously. Hearing his student's question, he pulled out 4 scrolls that kanji for 'Seal' on each.

"Both of you take 2 each. If you find anything useful, store into there. That's goes for Gatō head if you find him. Naruto, if you find out he has any Ninja guarding him and their stronger then you, I don't want you fight, I want you to come and find me as soon as possible." Kakashi informed them in a serious tone. His students nodded their heads in agreement and took 2 scrolls each and Naruto walked away without another word.

"He seems different, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura commented to her sensei. The silver haired Jōnin nodded in agreement.

He indeed seemed different… in what aspect is what Kakashi wanted to know. Naruto seemed to have certain aura around him. Almost like he was when he got serious when he was young. He had seemed to have that unbreakable will and determination, the hunger for knowledge and learning Jutsu and such.

 **Inside Gatō's Industry Building**

Calm steps rang out through the bloody hallway, light dripping sounds could be heard right after each step the person took. Stone cold purple eyes rang out through darkness as the person walked closer to a pair of double castle-like doors, though suddenly a loud scream shattered the silence a thug came running out the darkness with a sword before swinging it down on the person's head. However, just as he was come into contact, the blade froze in place and started shaking. Piercing purple eyes stared into fearful brown eyes of the thug before the purple eyed stranger lifted an arm rested the palm of his hand on the fear struck thug before whispering.

" _ **Shinra Tensei."**_ He intoned out before an invisible force instantly shattered the thug's ribcage and violently blasted him back into the castle-like doors in a loud 'Thump'. The person lowered his hand before walking forward once again.

' _You were right, my chakra control did increase, but I didn't expect it to be by that much. I barley could do one handed_ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ _and that was with your help. But now, not only can I do it with one hand, but I can also tone down the power in which I use it. Before it was just set interval of chakra I needed to use. I can hardly get over the changes.'_ He thought with small smirk growing onto his whiskered face.

" _ **Well what did you expect? The Rinnegan is by far the most powerful Dojutsu in existence. Do you really think you would gain so little in that ascension?"**_ A deep, demonic tone sounded out to it's host. Naruto just shook his head in negative.

' _Seeing and believing are two different things, Kyuubi.'_ He responded with mental huff. The two left the conversation at that. The blond walked up to the wooden door and examined it for a few seconds.

"Should I destroy it… or should knock. Both are pretty tempting. Meh, I'll do both." He thought with a ruthless smirk edged on his face.

" _Ohhh, Gatō~ room service~ open up."_ Naruto sang as his Rinnegan started glowing anticipation. _'Hmmm, the coward won't open the door. I guess I'll let myself in, asshole.'_ Naruto thought with an irritated huff as he raised his arm once again palmed the door.

" **Shinra Tensei!"** Naruto strongly said as the large doors were destroyed, shattered in million pieces. Naruto looked on impassively wooden chunks that were, once apart of the door, were flying around. The second the small cloud wooden mist that clouded the area, were cleared, Naruto could make up maybe, 40 maybe 50 'guards' and Gatō who was at the center of it all, the brown-haired midget was sitting on chair looking on arrogantly.

"Tell me… what is it you think you'd gain by barging in here, all alone. ABSOULTLEY NOTHING BUT DEATH! GUARDS KILL HIM IMMEADILTY!" He yelled out furiously as all of his 'guards' rushed forward with their own respective war cry with their weapons raised.

"Tell me… what is it you think you gain by sending 50 men at me? I killed over 200 men on my way here, killing 50 more is absolute child's play." He explained tonelessly with grabbed the hilt of his Tantō swiftly beheaded the first unfortunate thug who got in his range. Naruto did nothing before they came charging forward even angrier.

' _Hmph, useless.'_ Naruto thought in disregard in their number over his skill. Naruto quickly disappeared as if he wasn't there to begin with. Suddenly two bodies fell without their heads, and Naruto reappeared and once again dashed forward with his Tantō handed in reverse grip.

" **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**!" He intoned before his Tantō was bathed in a shroud of light blue chakra. Naruto quickly slashed forward, sending a powerful, invisible arc of pressurized air that decapitated six thugs. This time, he sent upwards slash, sending a wave of Fūton chakra upwards that sliced two men in half, causing blood to erupt everywhere, showering Naruto and their former allies in fountain of their blood. Naruto reached up and wiped eye, which unfortunately had blood in it. Once that was done, he began to go through hand seals at a rapid pace as he gathered Fūton chakra into his lungs.

" **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**!" Naruto stated before he exhaled 8, small pressurized, air bullets that flew across the room at an alarming rate. Once they came into contact with the thugs, the result was instant, it bloody, gory mess. Each wind bullet killed at least 6 people each.

Naruto looked at the seen with sickened eyes. This was probably the worst site he had ever seen in his entire life, detached limbs were littered everywhere, blood was pooling to every inch of the carpeted floor. Swallowing his disgust down, he walked over to the frightened Gatō and looked him into his soulless eyes. Naruto raised his Tantō up to where his heart would be and placed it inches away from his expensive suit that was covering his skin.

"Any last words, Gatō?" Naruto asked as gave a Rinnegan induced glare and subconsciously added chakra to them and made them lightly glow. Gatō swallowed his fright and spat in Naruto's face and smirked at him.

Naruto pulled Tantō back and sheathed it. Gatō looked on curiously, was he sparing him? This thought line was crushed when Naruto started doing hand seals at a rapid pace.

"You'll be the first one I test this Jutsu on. You should feel honored." Naruto spoke… almost mockingly.

' _Now, let's see if I have the chakra control to do this now.'_ Naruto thought as ball of pure white chakra started to form in his right hand, as it formed small arcs of white lightning began dancing around the ball if chakra. Suddenly, the ball of chakra disappeared, but he lightning didn't, in fact, the arcs grew larger and travelled up his forearm. A shroud of lightning enveloped his whole arm and hand. On his hand, the Raiton chakra formed medium sized drill-like extension that grew from the tip of his knuckles. From his wrist and up, lightning bounced on and off in an uncontrollable manner.

' _C'mon… maintain pressure! Just a little more chakra… gotcha!'_ Naruto thought in concentration before a small smirk came to his face as looked straight down at his arm. His hand had a foot and half long lightning drill that completely covered his hand. His whole arm had uncontrollable lightning static that travelled up and down his arm.

Gatō looked on with his fear return full force as watched the kid-, no… this monster create something that shouldn't be possible.

"H-Have m-m-mercy?!" Gatō croaked out as he threw his short hands in front of his face, as if he was shielding himself from something. Naruto just growled at him.

"You disgusting pig! Did you ever listen to anybody who begged for your mercy!? HUH DID YOU!?" Naruto asked furiously the lightning got even stronger and uncontrollable, as if the power was feeding off his rage, hate and malice. Gatō went silent, he never gave mercy. It was one of his everlasting mottos.

"That's what I thought. Tonight, you DIE!" Naruto yelled pulled his right arm straight back.

" **Raisenkō**!" Naruto roared as drove his hand straight into Gatō's chest, killing him instantly. Upon impact, Gatō spat out a large glob of blood out of his mouth as his chest got drilled by the lightning.

Naruto panted slightly, he pulled out his hand and deactivated the Jutsu, causing Naruto to fall on 1 knee and breathed in jagged breaths.

' _What the hell is wrong with me.'_ Naruto cried in his mind as breathed even heavier.

" _ **It's because all the strain you put on yourself. You massacred a lot of people. That's enough to make some people break as it is. But you also evolved your eyes, which gave you even more strain. But also using Jutsu you never could get working also helps. It's not because your out of chakra, but the strain your putting on your mind is what's causing your pain."**_ The Kyuubi told in an even tone, though, there was a sliver of worry in his tone. Naruto slightly nodded before he tried to get back up, but he fell straight back down, in even more pain.

Naruto held his head and closed his eyes, subconsciously deactivating his Rinnegan. He heard some footsteps, but they barley registered in his head.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out from behind him as he ran into the room, but almost stopped short when he looked around the room. Bodies were everywhere, well at least what was left of them.

' _Did, Naruto… did you do all this?'_ Kakashi thought in shock, though as quickly as that thought came, Naruto's scream in pain interrupted his thoughts, causing Kakashi to run over to him.

"Naruto…. Naruto what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked looked around Naruto form for potential injury's. He was caught of guard when he Naruto grasped onto him and buried his head into Kakashi vested chest and started to break down.

"I-I'm sorry… I killed t-then all! I'm such monster… t-the villagers w-were right!" Naruto went on and on and Kakashi just patted Naruto on his back. The silver haired Jōnin never did this before, so he just settled for this.

"Look Naruto… you're not a monster. You killed monsters tonight. The people who you killed tonight were nothing but monsters, they killed innocent people just for money. What you did tonight was good thing… what we did tonight was good thing. We all did great things… as Team 7." Kakashi reassured Naruto looked up at him with his blue mixed in with red from crying, in uncertainty.

"How are you so sure? I feel like monster, that's all I feel." Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura had came running in and watched in shock at what was happening. Naruto, the strongest boy that she knew, broke down crying and started calling him self a monster. But did she here that right? The villagers called him a monster? Why?

"C'mon Naruto, lets get of here." Kakashi told him as he looked down at his student, who had passed out from mental and physical exhaustion.

Kakashi walked over to Gatō's body and pulled out his Hakkō Chakura Tō and cut off his head and quickly sealed his head in a scroll.

' _Naruto… what am I going to do with you?'_ Kakashi thought as he picked up his student place him his back, like he was giving Naruto a piggy back ride and walked out of the room. How ever something caught his eye.

On Gatō's desk was three scrolls that had the Uzumaki Clan insignia stamped on it. Kakashi walked over to them and picked them up. The scrolls were in okay shape, a little rough on the edges but usable. So, he grabbed them placed them in this Jōnin vest pocket and left the room, with Sakura in tow. They would never come back to this place.

 **1 Day Later**

 **Inside Hi no Kuni**

The walk itself was quiet, Kakashi was busy carrying Naruto and Sakura looked deep in thought, probably from the mission. Naruto also had to yet to wake up… well that was until now.

Naruto stirred awake and opened his eyes. _'W-Where are we?"_ Naruto thought as groggily shifted on someone's back… wait, someone's back!

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto muttered, causing Kakashi snap out his thoughts and turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Hmmm, are you feeling any better?" Kakashi asked his student with a hint worry in his voice. Naruto nodded his slowly as dropped off of Kakashi's back and landed square on his feet.

"So, where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around found out they were in a clear, grassy field.

"We just got into Hi no Kuni." Kakashi informed his student, who in return, nodded in appreciation. With that, the team started walking again.

"So, any plans once we get into Konoha?" Sakura asked her sensei who nodded slowly. Kakashi pulled out his 'precious' and began reading.

"Yup, I decided that your both ready for the next stage of training. Just let you both know, this training will be by far, the hardest training both of you have ever done." Kakashi explained to his students.

"Sakura, your chakra levels are finally ready for some Ninjutsu, I'll teach you some when get back. Also, I will begin teaching you some better Genjutsu as well." Kakashi informed her, much to Sakura delight.

"Naruto, you will be learning more Ninjutsu and mastering what ever your Rinnegan has to offer. I will also teach you your first high level technique." Kakashi told him, Naruto had a full-blown smirk on his face.

"Hey sensei, can you teach me some more Suiton Jutsu, preferably a large-scale one?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised an eyes brow at Naruto request.

"And why would you want that?" Kakashi asked curiously. Truly he knew Naruto was ready to learn B-Rank and higher Jutsu, but he didn't want Naruto to become power hungry, though seeing as how much he matured since Sasuke' death, he didn't think that would ever happen. At least, he hopped.

"Sure, I'll teach you some. After all, I copied 1'000, so I have plenty to go around." Kakashi responded. Naruto nodded gratefully, he really didn't have the energy to jump for joy like he would have, plus he really didn't feel like it. Doing that suddenly felt childish and beneath him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a hunch on what so of the abilities that I unlocked, though I want to test it make sure. So, can you perform a Jutsu that I don't know." Naruto explained and requested. Kakashi looked down at his orange loving student with confused look before nodding slowly. They all came to a stop and Kakashi walked ahead of Naruto and faced him 10 feet away and reluctantly closed his book and placed it in his weapons pouch. Naruto immediately activated his Rinnegan and watched Kakashi. Kakashi just made two hand seals before landing on the cross-hand seal.

" **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Kakashi chanted as he created, what looked like normal **Kage Bunshin**. Naruto's Rinnegan glowed briefly before returning to their normal shade of color. Kakashi had a nagging feeling on what just happened, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Naruto suddenly blazed through hand seals before landing on the cross-hand seal. Sakura just watched confusedly from afar, wondering what they were doing.

" **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto stated before a normal look shadow clone appeared. Kakashi watched with narrowed eyes. It looks like that nagging feeling was correct. An ability that allowed the use to copy Jutsu. Kakashi raised his head band and looked straight at **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , with his Sharingan eye, before snapping his fingers.

' _Well Kyuubi, it looks like you were right, but that felt so much harder to do then I thought. Plus, I had to go 16 hand seals to make that Jutsu, but Kakashi only 3, can you explain?"_ Naruto asked the fox.

" _ **The reason why is because you haven't mastered the Jutsu like your sensei has. Think about it like this, when you copy another Jutsu, it will always be worse than it was supposed to be at first. You still have to put work in to master that Jutsu. Once you mastered it, the Jutsu will be just as strong as another. The only thing it's doing, is it's showing the hand seals, the amount of chakra that you need to use and few other things. You get what I'm saying?"**_ He asked with slight growl. Naruto nodded slightly.

"You can copy Jutsu, can you?" Kakashi asked, not showing one bit of his shock show. Naruto looked reluctant but started explaining.

"I can… to a certain extent. But there are weaknesses. I had too use more hand seals then you did, also I used way more chakra then you did. So, as you can see, it's not perfect." Naruto explained to Kakashi, who nodded in understanding.

"Though Naruto, while I have no problem copying Jutsu and such, just try not to do copy from an ally without their consent. Though, go ahead and copy an enemy, who knows when that Jutsu might come in handy." Kakashi requested, Naruto nodded slightly. He understood Kakashi worries.

Sakura listened in awe, an ability to copy Jutsu, that sounded crazy, but Naruto did it and Kakashi did as well. She wondered how powerful Dojutsu's really were. Because, so far from she had seen, they were way stronger then what she thought they would be.

"C'mon, lets going." Kakashi waved as he pulled out his orange bock and began reading, occasionally giggling.

Naruto and Sakura watched their sensei walk off sweat drops running down the back of their head. _'He'll never change.'_ The two teammates thought simultaneously, though they wouldn't change that for the world and they both knew it.

 **Konohagakure**

 **Hokage Office**

"Team 7, report." The Sandaime said with a professional tone. Kakashi nodded his head and began explaining the mission. By the end the of the report, the old Hokage was looking at the Team worriedly, he knew this type of mission would be hard, but they needed it. Especially Naruto. Though the way Naruto looked, the old Hokage had to say, he had a different aura around him this time around. Sort of like aura of endless determination, but also an aura of power. A strong one at that. Naruto definitely got a boost of power, but how much was the question that ran through the old man's head.

"Okay Team 7, you've met the mission requirement to register for the Chūnin Exam. But if you want, you can still do, C-Rank and B-Rank missions." He said, getting the attention of the silver haired Jōnin. "I want you train your students even harder than usual. Trust me, they'll need it." He explained to the Jōnin, who nodded in acceptance.

"As long as there not mass killing missions or Assassination missions then I'm game for going on some more missions. What do you say Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate. She looked thoughtful and little fearful but nodded to her teammate.

"Yea, I wouldn't mind." Sakura said softly.

"It was already the plan, Hokage-sama." Kakashi responded formally. The Sandaime nodded and dismissed them. The old Hokage nodded slightly as left and started doing his paper work with one thought in mind, _'I'm to old for this shit. Sometimes I really hate Minato for dying, so he could 'graciously' hand the hat back down me.'_ Hiruzen thought as he muttered something about dead blonds.

 **Private Team 7 Training ground**

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Kakashi shouted as created a clone. He mentally ordered the **Kage Bunshin** to lead Sakura into he forest to teach her some Doton Jutsu, as that was her nature.

"Hey sensei, how are sub-elements formed? You know, like that Hunter Nin's Hyōton." Naruto asked. He needed all the help he could get to make Sub-elements, because from Kyuubi told, they were not easy. Kakashi looked down confusedly at his student, why would he want to know that… maybe another ability of the Rinnegan perhaps?

"Sub-elements are usually found in bloodlines, like let's say Hyōton, it's just like another elemental affinity to the person the has the Hyōton bloodline. Though there some that are able to combine others to make other Sub-elements without the bloodline." Kakashi explained to his student, who looked thoughtful.

"Now let's get training." Kakashi said as dropped into a Taijutsu stance. Naruto grinned and activated his Rinnegan, he too slid into a Taijutsu stance.

"Naruto, I want to copy anything I do, if you can copy Genjutsu, Taijutsu or Kenjutsu then copy it. You have my permission." He told Naruto, who nodded stiffly, his Rinnegan eyes locked on Kakashi's form, already copying Kakashi's stance. The silver haired Jōnin shot off in a burst of speed and kneed Naruto, who raised his forearm and blocked it. Naruto eyes widened in surprise.

' _I-I saw his movements so clearly there, is that the predictability I get from the Rinnegan?'_ Naruto thought in surprise as shoved Kakashi's knee out of the way a countered a swift punch to Kakashi's unguarded mid-section, causing the man to groan in pain, before back flipping a feet back to gain some distance between the two.

Naruto seeing the distance he put between the two of them, he decided to make that his advantage and ran through hand seals at High-Chūnin speed.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa**." Naruto said calmly before exhaling a powerful, wide-spread wind attack. Kakashi seeing that he couldn't dodge, went through hands seals as well.

" **Doton: Doryūheki**." Kakashi slammed his hands the ground, causing 4-foot-tall dirt wall to raise in front of Kakashi protectively. The two Jutsu met and the wind bounced off harmlessly.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_." Naruto whispered before creating 6 clones that all had the Rinnegan. The clones upon hearing the mental command, charged towards Kakashi, engaging in furious Taijutsu battle.

Though Naruto was really confused, _'Okay why am I seeing through my clones?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

" _ **It's one the ability's that you seemed to have unlocked before, but never really noticed it until now."**_ He explained to his host. Naruto nodded slightly, though he was a bit unhappy with his answer.

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu**!" Kakashi finished strongly before filling stomach with water, before he shot a huge stream of water that hit and dispelled the last **Kage Bunshin**. Kakashi smirked victoriously before looked at Naruto was running through same hand seals that he did, was Naruto really going to do that now?

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted before shooting a stream of water that was the same size of Kakashi's. The silver haired Jōnin's eye' widened comically before going through hands seals at a rapid pace.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki**!" He said as he created wide spread water shield, effectually blocking Naruto's own Suiton Jutsu.

' _Okay, this aggravating, he's countering every Jutsu that I throw at him.'_ Naruto thought with a frown on his whiskered face. _'I can't beat him in Ninjutsu… but maybe, just maybe.'_ Naruto thought with his frown turning into a grin. Kakashi involuntarily shivered, he knew that grin, he knew it all too well.

Naruto wasted no time before charging back into Taijutsu battle, Naruto charged back his fist, going for a hammering punch, Kakashi reacted just as anybody would and struck Naruto's unguarded mid-section. Naruto grunted in pain and grinned, Naruto dropped to his back curled his legs around Kakashi's outstretched arm, tightly trapping it. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before pulling his free, well at least he tried to. Naruto grunted before he started to channel Raiton chakra into his left foot, making his foot ignite with a fury of lightning. Naruto suddenly brought up his whole body like a sit up and flung himself into the air. He came bolting down at a surprising rate with his foot reared back. Kakashi had barely enough time turn his head before he was kicked in side of face, he got launched back, but not before hearing his attack name.

" **Hikōtaka Raikousuto**!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi was launched back in a few trees, tearing them down upon impact.

Naruto grinned happily before he fell on his ass in exhaustion, _'It looks like copying and using a newly copied Jutsu in the middle of a fight really takes it's it toll.'_ Naruto realized as panted in exhaustion. Just then Kakashi came out of the near by bushes with nasty bruise on his right cheek and his mask was slightly torn on the right side of his face.

"I must say Naruto, that move you pulled earlier was pretty strong. It packed a hell of punch." He muttered the part as rubbed his sore jaw.

"So, what rank would you give it?" Naruto asked in between pants. Kakashi raised his and grasped his chin, making a thinking pose.

"I would have to say… High B-Rank, bordering A-Rank. I'm guessing that's an original technique." Kakashi told him. Hearing his sensei's answer, he smirked in triumph and nodded happily.

"So, why did you ask about Sub-elements earlier?" He asked curiously as he brought up their pervious conversation. Naruto just laid on his back, looking at the clouds.

"I'm going to tell you secret, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto informed him without looked at him. Kakashi nodded in understanding, looking at the blond expectedly. Seeing the look in the corner of his eye, he began explaining.

"Me and Kyuubi are on talking terms." Naruto said, shocking Kakashi down to the core. Kakashi worriedly looked at his student. It wasn't that he didn't trust Naruto, in fact, he trusted Naruto with his life.

"Naruto… I know your not an idiot as many believe. I'll trust you on this one… but please be careful, I can't afford to lose anybody else." Kakashi told him, but whispered the last part, but Naruto heard clearly. The blond student smile gratefully at his sensei for being understanding, before continuing.

"We made a deal. I allow him access to my senses and he'd give me help when I needed it. He even offered to even teach me a few things, he knows a lot about the Rinnegan. I knew I would need his help since he told me about it, so accepted his training. Since then, he's been pretty nice, not like what I've heard about him from anybody. I mean sure, he gets angry a lot, sure he probably kills without remorse… but just maybe he just needs a friend relive him of his hatred. That what I want to do, that's another goal to do, is cleanse him from his hated." Naruto told his sensei with his Rinnegan eyes burning with determination and absolute resolve.

Kakashi stared at his student, with his being filled with shock. The way he sounded… it was like he was already grown up into a man, he sounded so mature. The way he spoke, it really did sound like he absolutely believed what he said. _'If there's anybody that could do it, it would be you Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought with a fond chuckle.

Kyuubi watched through the seal with surprised eyes before smiling. Not a smirk, but a real genuine smile. _**'Maybe… you just might. But as you know, it won't be easy. But you are worthy of using my power. If he keeps going impressing me, then I'll even tell him my name. Until then, he'll have to get stronger. A hell of a lot stronger. Because I fear that masked man cause trouble in the near future.'**_ Kyuubi thought before laying his giant head on his paws.

"Alright Naruto, I'll trust you. So, is combining nature transformations an ability of your Rinnegan?" Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto nodded his head, confirming his question.

"I also unlocked the other two nature transformations that I was missing as well. So, with some practice, I can preform Katon and Doton Jutsu as well." Naruto informed him. Kakashi looked surprised before shrugging of the feeling, his student was goldmine with this type of shit. He knew he shouldn't even be surprised anymore.

"Okay, get some leaves and do what you did with before." Kakashi told him in 'Sensei Mode'. Naruto let out sigh before walking over the tree and pulled off hand full of leaves. He walked back and stat back down in his last spot. Naruto quickly began working. He decided to try using Katon chakra first. He figured it wouldn't be too hard, since he already did this same exercise three different time with Suiton, Raiton Fūton. So, he had some experience.

And was Naruto right, it only took him a day to do Katon and another day for Doton. Though Kakashi was only a little surprised, he kinda expected for Naruto to do something like that.

So, after that, he went to stage two for controlling his new elemental affinity's. Those only took a few hours to do each. Naruto outright abused his Rinnegan for the exercises, he just wanted to get those annoying exercises done as soon as possible.

Now was favorite part of affinity training. Learning the Jutsu.

"Now, Naruto watch me." Kakashi told him as he went through hand seals, before finally lands on the Tiger hand seal. Naruto watched ever bit of it with his Rinnegan, he also saw Kakashi gather the Katon chakra deep within his lungs, then he brought up into his esophagus. Then he released it through his mouth.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Kakashi shouted as exhaled a large fire ball that tore through air striking a large boulder. He slightly damaged it, but it was mostly singed with burn marks. Kakashi lowered his hand seal before turning to meet Naruto's amazed gaze. That was at least twice the size of the fire balls that Sasuke would make.

"Remember Naruto, this Jutsu is all about control, then power. Not the other way around." Kakashi instructed with serious voice. Naruto nodded slightly before he started to slowly go through hands seals, steadily gathering chakra. He eventually landed to the 'Tiger' hand seal.

Naruto steadily gathered Katon chakra into his lungs, being carful to not to use to much, he guided it up his esophagus before releasing it through his maw.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Naruto bellowed as he exhaled a medium sized fire ball, sending it into the boulder Kakashi hit, singing it slightly.

Kakashi looked on impressed, the Katon nature was the hardest to master, while Naruto's fire ball was a bit smaller then Sasuke's, but it still was nothing to scoff at. Naruto was already a natural prodigy without the Rinnegan. When Naruto used the Rinnegan to learn and master Jutsu, seeing the affects up close were nothing short of amazing. He did something that people would take some people years to do, yet Naruto did it in a couple of days. It just goes to show you, give the Rinnegan to prodigy then that's what you get; A prodigy that only appears once every 100 years.

"Good… keep going. The more you use the Jutsu the more you'll feel familiar with it and the more chakra you'll be able to pump into it." Kakashi instructed. Naruto nodded his head with determination.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

How was it? Good… Bad?

If you guys have any suggestions, then feel free to either PM me or post it in the Reviews.

Jutsu Translations.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Wild Water Wave) (C-Rank)**

 **Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder) (C-Rank)**

 **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Cutter) (C-Rank)**

 **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets)**

 **Raisenkō (Lightning Pierce) (B-Rank)**

 **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) (C-Rank)**

 **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)**

 **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu) (B-Rank)**

 **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall) (B-Rank)**

 **Hikōtaka Raikousuto (Flying Hawk Lightning Strike) (B-Rank)**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu) (C-Rank)**

Seeeya 


	3. First and Second Stage of Chunin Exams

**Yo! What's up guys. I got a new chapter for you all.**

 **So, without further ado, I present you to Chapter 3!**

 _ **Line Break**_

Naruto stood straight as he stared at his sensei in the eyes or rather eye with a knowing look as he held his fists closed tightly from beside his body.

"It's time for the Chūnin Exams, isn't it?" Naruto asked with a small frown his whiskered face. Kakashi nodded his head and responded.

"Indeed. Though, since were… a teammate short, I need you to actually work together." Kakashi told them. His students nodded in understanding. "These exams are nothing to scoff at Naruto, Sakura. While I know both of you are strong individually, I still want both of you to be careful. Anything can happen these exams." Kakashi finished with a serious look on his masked face.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other, as if they were communicating telepathically, before nodding at each other in consent. Both of them knew how serious these exams were, not only to themselves, but for the Village as well. The Chūnin Exams were a world-wide event that happened every six months. What a lot of people didn't know, was it was also a way to show their strength for their respective village, as a substitute for war.

"I know I trained both of you for this, and I have complete faith that you'll both make chūnin, my cute little genin." The silver haired Jōnin stared at his students in pride. Naruto had gone from a practical loser, to now a practical genius. Sakura had come from being a… less talented Shinobi to now being a young, strong and capable Chūnin level Shinobi.

Naruto had opted a change of clothing, instead of wearing his normal orange pants, he decided to wear a pair of midnight blue colored Anbu style pants and wore a pair of blue colored gloves that had metal plating on the back, much like his sensei's. He also wore a pair of black Shinobi sandals. Naruto also had his Tantō in its scabbard, that was tied securely around his left pant leg. His Raijin no Ken was in its scabbard, that was tied around the opposite pant leg. Naruto surprisingly had two wrist bands with Kanji for 'Seal' on them both, inside those seals were used to access kunai and shuriken faster.

Sakura also changed her clothes as well. (Picture her clothes from Shippuden, I'm a bit to lazy to explain them).

"Good luck… the both of you." Kakashi exclaimed before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, Naruto grinned at her reassuringly, giving Sakura a confidence boost. Both split ways to prepare for the upcoming challenges, they somehow knew that something was going to happen, they just didn't know what.

 _ **Line Break**_

Naruto had stopped by his house and basically stocked up supplies. _'Two large sized chakra wire stacks… check. Forty manually detonative explosive notes… check. Two-hundred kunai and shuriken… check. 5 flash bombs… check. An extra Tantō… check. 5 first aid boxes… check. Okay that should be everything.'_ Naruto listed off as he went through his inventory as he left his apartment… well at what was left of it. The whole apartment complex was pretty much all run down, and his apartment exclusively had 'Demon Slang' written on the house in all different types of profanity. To be honest, reading them all was amusing, but the ignorance that all them had was the icing of the cake from him. Before, seeing all those things saddened him to a great extent… but now… now was a different story; he didn't really care what they thought of him. To be honest, he couldn't care less, they were all blowing hot air at him. That's all it was. Hot air, harmless threats and empty hatred.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _ **Academy**_

Naruto and Sakura walked towards the ninja academy, several chūnin hopefuls were doing various exercises outside, probably hoping to warm up. The two teammates just ignored the group and headed up the stairs. Naruto counted the floor's till Sakura walked to the second floor seeing several genin looking at a door with a Genjutsu over it. Then a kid in green spandex, with his black hair styled in a bowel cut, beady eyes, large fuzzy eyebrows, wrapping's around his arm's, orange leg warmer's, and a Hitai-Ate tied around his waist on red cloth was knocked back by one of the two genin at the door.

"Why is there someone as talentless you as taking the Chunin Exam?" The first Nin to the right sneered. Naruto watched with a slight frown his face, why were they even here?

"Why bother? Your just a bunch pathetic weaklings. The first ones to die on the battle field!" The other asked with a smirk on his face.

"Bunch of wet behind the ears snot-nose genin. Trash, that's what you all are!" The first one said with a smirk and his partner nodded in agreement.

"You said it!" The other said and they 'fist pumped'.

Then a girl walked forward towards the two boy's. She had her brown hair done up into two bun's her bang's coming over her Hitai-ate, chocolate brown eyes, and a nice figure. She wore a pink Chinese shirt, with dark shinobi pants, her kunai pouch on her right thigh, and a pair of dark blue ninja sandals.

"Sakura, you noticed it right." Naruto asked quietly. His pink haired teammate nodded her head.

"Yes, I see it, but what are two chūnin here for?" She asked. Naruto grunted.

"It's to intimidate and weed through the weak." Naruto told her, she caught on quickly and nodded.

"I see what you mean. It does look like it's working." Sakura commented with a small cheeky smile, Naruto smirked at her before they both made a few hand seals discreetly.

" _ **Henge no Jutsu."**_ The two whispered in unison as henged into some random person and began walking to the next floor.

The two Chūnin smirked slightly, _'So, that's Hatake-senpai's team. Not bad.'_ They thought before they went back to taunt random Genin.

The two unhenged and began walking towards their destination. After a little walking, Naruto and Sakura made their way up the stairs and came to room 301 at last. Once they entered the room they were greeted by Kiba and his arrogance getting the better of him.

"Danm, I didn't know they let failures in the exam. Humph, I guess they pitied…" Kiba said, but was never able to finish before he fell first, unconscious. The last thing he saw were some freaky purple eyes.

"He calls me a failure, yet he failed to beat a D-Rank Genjutsu." Naruto stated quietly, only Sakura could hear his comment and she lit up with small giggles.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked as she bent down to inspect an unconscious Kiba with her permanent blush on her face. She ran her hand across his body and began inspecting his body to see if he had any external wounds.

Just then a kid dressed in purple with glasses and silver hair walked up to the group of rookies, "Hey you guys are the rookies for this year, right?" The genin asked

"Yeah what of it." Shikamaru replied with an edge to his voice as he peered at the ash-haired kid. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, it would seem even Shika was on edge.

"Nothing really, just wanted to let you know that with all the ruckus your friend here has caused, you guys are first on the menu for them." Kabuto said smirking as he gestured to the downed Kiba.

The genin looked up and saw the glares they were getting from everyone, genin from Kiri were glaring, genin from the Hidden Cloud and hell even genin from the minor Villages were glowering at them.

"Anyways, the name's Yakushi Kabuto, and I think I can help you guys out." He stated with arrogant smirk etched on his face as he pushed up his glasses with middle and pointer finger.

"How's that four eyes." Naruto asked with a sneer. This had better not be waste of his time, he and Sakura had no time for distractions.

"With these, my ninja-info cards." Kabuto gestured as pulled out a deck of cards that had an orange backing to them. They were each engraved with some sort of lettering.

"Your what?" The now awakened Kiba questioned with a mocking smirk of face. "Those have got to be the lamest things next to the dead last. If you didn't notice, those cards a blank. Moron." Kiba muttered the part as he stuck his hands in his pockets and struck a cool pose… well at least to him.

"Maybe now, but if I channel chakra into them, I can get all of someone's information that I was looking for that I've gathered on them." Kabuto said as he did some 'Tricks' with them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, how would he get information from the rookies that haven't even taking the exams yet. Something was going on.

This gathered the attention to Kiba. "Give me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara of the Sand and Hyūga Neji." Kiba demanded did the 'C'mon motion' with hand and tapped his foot impatiently.

Naruto watched in disgust, _'What did I ever see in him as a friend. He would automatically sellout an allies' information when we could die any minute in these exams. It's official, I've lost all respect for you, Kiba.'_ Naruto thought as he had to keep a disgusted sneer from coming onto his whiskered face. Sakura was glaring heavily at hearing Kiba's demand. It would seem that her opinion over Kiba was even worse then it was before.

Kabuto drew five random cards and channeled chakra into the first revealing Naruto's. "Let's see Naruto Uzumaki, his lone teammate is Sakura Haruno and he had a former teammate who died on his first C-Rank mission; Sasuke Uchiha was his name and he was this years rookie of the year. Their sensei is renowned, Sharingan no Kakashi or Hatake Kakashi, Leaf's strongest Jōnin. He's been on 8 C-Rank missions and 3 B-Rank's… oh what's this, he also completed an A-Rank mission. He's also known for killing Aoi Rokushō the former wielder of the Raijin no Ken. He is very proficient in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He also showed a smaller aptitude for Fūinjutsu and Genjutsu" He listed off with an impressed look on his face. The other rookies either looked at him in awe or were glaring at him even more.

As much as he wanted to take the Ego boost, he knew there was something fishy going on. That A-Rank mission was labeled Hokage's only information, so how did get that information. Sakura looked at Naruto in worry, it seem she caught on as well.

Though, a large cloud of smoke erupted from behind the group and not even second later, they heard a shout.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" A loud voice shouted out from behind them.

Kiba lightly cursed the fact that he couldn't get more information from 'four eyes', though he reluctantly did so.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your proctor for this part of the exam. The written part." Ibiki said with a sadistic smile. Naruto lightly shivered, that smile was way worse then what he could ever do.

Everyone took their seats and Naruto got lucky enough to be in between Sakura and Shikamaru, two of the smartest genin that he knew.

"Alright you have 90 minutes to complete the first 9 questions after the time is up, I'll give you the tenth and the final question where you will have 10 minutes to answer. If you are caught cheating, you lose 10 points. If you get caught 5 times then your whole team is out of here, if your teams score isn't high enough you will not move on. Alright, with that being said, you may…BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled and the genin turned over their tests and some already looked like they wanted to kill themselves from just looking at the exam.

Naruto was completely relaxed and smiled at the exam. He already knew Ibiki's game, psychological warfare was one of the most dangerous sorts of torture. And it looked like Naruto's hunch was correct when he said all that stuff. After listening to Kakashi's riddles, Ibiki's riddle that he told everyone was simple. Don't get caught cheating. But if they cheated and didn't get caught then your fine. So far, it looked like he was correct.

Naruto grinned slyly before grasped some bombs discreetly tossed them over to Ibiki's table, causing the whole room to erupt with smoke, greatly obscuring Ibiki's view. Seeing the distraction, Naruto made two quick **Kage Bunshin's** and had them immediately **Henge** into a pencil that went onto Sakura and Shikamaru's desk. The smoke cleared a few seconds later, revealing an agitated Ibiki.

Naruto had a small smirk on his face as the Henged Clone dispelled a few minutes later after seeing Sakura finish he exam. He quickly sorted at all of the memories of his **Kage Bunshin** before he started scribbling down the answers.

' _The little shit… it was him wasn't it… of course it was, that smirk says everything. Your cleaver, I'll give you that, Uzumaki.'_ Ibiki Morino thought a small smile on his face as he sat back down in chair.

Naruto lightly smirked as he sat back in his seat, completely relaxed.

Slowly, but surely, numerous amount of genin were either quitting or were getting caught by Ibiki, they were dropping like flies.

A few minutes later, Ibiki grinned. He was standing the exact same spot, as when he had told the rules of the exam. Ibiki spoke up, "looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem, since 45 minutes have already have passed. So, listen up! This is the tenth and final problem!" The room was dead-silent, everyone were at the edge of their seats (besides Naruto), waiting for the 'final' answer to their exam.

"But before I do, there's one thing I must say… There will be one special rule for this last question." Ibiki continued with a chilling glare that was aimed towards the nervous and anxious genin.

"I will now explain" Ibiki continued. "This is a hopeless rule… First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." That caught everyone's attentions.

It was Temari of Suna who spoke up, "Choose? So, what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?"

"If you choose not to take it," Ibiki replied, "Your points will be reduced to zero. In other words; you and your team will fail." A lot of murmur caused through the room "And here is the other rule." The room fell silent again "If you choose to take it, and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chunin exams forever!" He shouted with a mad look in his eye as a fresh wave of killing intent washed over the room, making many of the genin shiver in fear, however, to some of the more experienced genin like Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and Temari were just fine, as they have either been trained to withstand killing intent or they've felt way worse before. Bother were particularly right for both parties.

This really caught Naruto's interest, what game was Scarface playing? First, he says they get to choose whether or not to take the tenth problem, but if they don't, then we fail. But if you do take it and you get the question wrong, then your banded from Chūnin Exams ever again.

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He had held in an outburst for way to long "What the hell!? There are people that have taken the exams in the past!"

"You were unlucky!" He countered with a shout, almost immediately as he expected that same exact outburst to happen. "This year I am the one making the rules. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident, can choose not to take it, and just take the exam later this year, or the exam after that…" He trailed off when he heard chuckling, then full blown laughter. He turned to look and was heavily amused when Uzumaki laughing his ass off.

"Please… The villagers here are more intimating." Naruto scoffed as quieted down. "Tell me something… why does everyone think that the Chūnin Exams are the only way of getting promoted to chūnin. I mean it's simple, just get a field promotion. It a common thing, hell you can be foreign genin from a foreign village and not even make it through the exams, yet their respective Kage could probably promote them anyway. So, not doing the chūnin exams would be a cowards move; and I hate cowards." Naruto explained, much to the amazement and the shock to the Genin. Ibiki smirked for a quick moment before going back to his stone, cold emotionless act. Though he probably would never say it, that boy was special. He knew it the day he saw the boy out run a fully trained Ninja at the ripe age of ten years old.

"I will ask one more time…" Ibiki started, "This is _the_ choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." He finished.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, looking straight into Ibiki's eyes and said one word.

"Adorable."

Ibiki looked Naruto and shook his head in amusement, before shouting.

"Well… for all people who had the balls to stay… then you all… Pass!" He shouted the last part; his personality came to a complete 180. He looked up at the many shocked genin's and smirked

He looked at Naruto, who had closed his eyes but opened them to look at the window. "So, she finally shows her face." Ibiki muttered before he took a step back.

They didn't know what he meant, Though, they didn't have to ask since a big ball flew through the window and broke it into a thousand pieces.

The ball revealed a woman, who put the ball's cloth behind her, "Okay boys and girls, follow me! I'm The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi, the examiner of the second part of the Chunin Selection Exam." She shouted in flamboyant manner.

Many sweatdropped as Ibiki spoke behind the cloth, "You rushed it, Anko… again." He said slowly as he released a loud sigh of

Anko didn't answer; instead, she looked at the Genin and stated, "Wow, 77 people, Ibiki you let 26 teams pass? The first exam must've been too soft. Why did you allow them all to pass? Your exam must have been very easy; it seems you are going soft as well." Anko stated mockingly as she struck a pose. Ibiki sighed at Anko's antics, you would think after being around the woman for hours every day for that past five years then he would be used to it, but no… no.

"Don't look at me… this years batch is just a lot tougher then the last." He told her with a comical huff with his eyebrow violently twitching.

The genin just watched with collective sweatdrops, where was the strict and sadistic Ibiki that was just here a minute ago?

" _Its been a while since I saw Anko. The last I saw her was when she taught me how to throw kunai at the Forest of Death. Ahhh, good times… good times.'_ Naruto reminisced as he watched the two Tokubetsu Jōnin bicker like little children.

 **Training Ground 44**

The remaining teams and Anko shortly arrived at training ground 44, Naruto looked at the forest, with a look of pure remembrance. He had to admit, the forest still looked as creepy as it did before, but it didn't really faze him as much as it did all those years ago.

"WELCOME YOU MAGGOTS TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!" Anko announced with a gleeful look. Naruto stared at Anko with a look of admiration, that sadistic nature of hers was very enticing, especially to him, that body of hers wasn't so bad either-. Naruto snapped out his little daydream adopted a look of confusion.

' _Okay what the hell was that just now? Was… was I just c-checking her out?!'_ Naruto thought incredulously with a small blush. Though, he wasn't wrong, she did have a really good looking body.

Though, his blush was wiped of his face when his danger senses went off and instinctively dodged a kunai that was flying straight at his neck. He turned around and caught the handle the kunai and discreetly channeled a small bit of chakra into the seal that was on his wrist and out popped an explosive note, then then wrapped it around the handle and pointed it behind him, which is wear Anko reappeared and the kunai was aimed right at her kidney.

"You move, and I stab you, you dodge, and I blow us both up… well, I wouldn't die though…" Naruto trailed off to the shocked Anko as she felt something dull poke her in the back, she lightly turned around and saw another Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Cause, he's just a **Kage Bunshin** holding a kunai attached with an explosive note." Naruto finished, much to her surprise. "And that's not a kunai poking you… what is it you may ask, well…" Naruto trailed off much to her surprise once more and much to her sexual preference.

She stayed still before she nodded her head with rosy blush staining her cheeks and held up her hands in a 'surrender' motion as Naruto lightly lowered his weapon and she went back to the front of the line and began explaining about the second part of the exam. Soon after, Naruto and Sakura soon started a conversation, taking about what they should do and what their strategy should be.

Many girls and boys watched the previous scene with jealous stares. The girls were jealous that… slut for feeling such good looking guy like that and the guys… well, it's pretty self-explanatory.

Though, after a few minutes, she stopped explaining.

"Alright, the second part of the Chūnin Exams starts now!" exclaimed Anko as the training ground 44 doors all opened for the contestants.

 **Time Skip: 1 Day Later**

Naruto and Sakura had quickly disposed of a team from Ame that tried to fool them with Henge and fortunately they had the scroll Naruto's team needed to complete this part of the exam. So, they decided to calmly head for the tower then relax for the remaining time they would have.

The poor Ame genin on the other hand… well, his family would be getting an unfortunate letter from their respective Kage.

Naruto decided that Sakura should hold both scrolls, as he was the best fighter out of the two and she took a more supportive roll, that's why they would think that Naruto had the scroll in the first place. While Sakura wasn't defenseless when it came to combat, she still wasn't nearly as strong as Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto created four **Kage Bunshin** , which confused and surprised his female teammate, almost as if he sensed her confusion he turned to her as they came to a stop on a thick, singular tree branch.

"I'm sending these **Kage Bunshin** to scout the area while we traverse through this forest, I don't want to be hit by surprise and then somehow getting us being separated." Naruto explained before he mentally ordered the **Kage Bunshin** leave, which they immediately did so in a burst of speed.

"Good idea, Naruto. But do you sense anything?" Sakura asked her blond teammate who closed his eyes and concentrated for a few moments before he nodded his head.

"Yea, I got two teams to the west of us, along with a decently high chakra signature, around mid-chunin level… I say we move more stealthy, and suppress our chakra signature… I mean, I'm not the best sensor, so someone could be suppressing their chakra and they would be able to completely go off my radar." Naruto suggested.

She looked like she was thinking about it, before she nodded her head in agreement. She got Naruto's message. 'we can never be too carful', which she readily agreed to.

"Let's go!" With that said, Naruto and Sakura both disappeared in a burst of speed.

But, none of them had seem two yellow snake-like eyes watching them from above, before he to, disappeared in a burst of speed, but not without letting a creepy chuckle linger through the air.

 **Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto and Sakura were steadily traveling through the forest at an average speed, but they were moving a more conserved speed, neither of them wanted tire themselves out, just incase they would have to fight, which neither of them made plans to do, as they want to get the second exams completed without any problems and only minor injuries.

So far, they had pretty much over watched a total of two fights as they were traversing through the deadly forest and they saw nothing special, just average genin teams clashing with each other.

Suddenly, a strong blast of wind broke through the forest line that Naruto and Sakura were going through, but they dodged easily enough. They both jumped forward and ran up the tallest tree they could find and observed what they could.

"Sakura, that was defiantly a Futon Jutsu, so we could be running into a Suna team, so be on guard." Naruto ordered his teammate. Sakura readily nodded before she pulled out a kunai and held it in reverse grip.

"Kukukuku… It's seems the rumor about you Naruto-kun are true, you are a great team leader." A creepy, slithery tone sounded out from behind them.

Sakura immediately turned around and threw a kunai a rapid speeds at where she heard the voice coming from, but she just hit a random tree. She quickly pulled a few more kunai that were tucked in between the each of her fingers and crouched readily.

Naruto on the other pulled out his Tanto and held in a reverse grip as well, as he watched his surroundings and looked for any signs of Genjutsu, unsurprisingly, he found none. So that meant that it was a real person.

"Always on the ready… isn't that right, Naruto-kun." The voice sounded out again, but this time he threw out some killing intent aimed at Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura had a small bead of sweat running down the side of her face and Naruto looked emotionless and he looked completely unfazed by the killing intent.

"If your foolish enough to think that your insignificant killing intent so much as bothers me… then you're a danm fool." Naruto said at no one in particular.

However, the chuckles returned full force and the killing intent heaved heavier. Sakura's bead of sweat got even larger and Naruto still remained unchanged. After seeing their resistance, the chuckle had gotten even larger and gained a malicious intent to it.

"I guess having the **Rinnegan** , has perks."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that, "Oh, so you know about me having the **Rinnegan**? I guess your not so foolish after all. But, then again, your dancing around in the shadows just taunting us. So, how about you come out and fight us like any real person would with balls." Naruto taunted him, trying to goad the person into fighting them face to face, as he knew that they were both at a disadvantage. This person knew who he was, and he knew that he had the **Rinnegan** , so he decided try and even the playing field out.

"HA! Very well, Naruto-kun!" The voice responded with an insane laugh as a figure appeared in front of him.

He had very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also had pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He wore plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

Naruto unconsciously took a step back as a bead of sweat rolled his face and his eyes widened in shock. The man smirked at the boy's reaction before he took a step forward.

"I see you recognize me?" He asked with a mocking smirk on his marked face as his malicious golden eyes sparkled with amusement.

Naruto mentally growled before he steeled his resolve before his emotionless façade returned full force. "My sensei gave a list of three people who I should never try fighting. One was Killer Bee; the master Jinchuriki, Uchiha Itachi and… Orochimaru of the Sennin." Naruto started with the man's smirk getting even larger. "And your Orochimaru, aren't you." It wasn't it question, it was more of a statement.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear when Naruto said that; A Sennin in the middle of chunin exams? Why was he here? Were the thoughts running through the pink haired girl's head as she too took a step back in fear and she readied her kunai's with her now shaking hands.

Hearing his answer, Orochimaru cackled with sick laughter, "My, my, it seems you do know who I am."

Naruto growled, "Tell me… why are you here? Were just genin… oh please, your going to kill a bunch of genin to serve for you own sick amusement, aren't you?!" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice.

"Kukukuku… it seems that I've gotten you mad, tell me, what did I do to deserve such treatment?" Orochimaru asked in innocent tone, but his eyes held amusement.

" _ **Naruto! Calm down, now!"**_ Kyuubi ordered from inside the seal. Naruto stopped for a second before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sakura." Naruto said, getting her attention. "I want you to go with my **Kage Bunshin** and get as far away from here as possible, once you get tower, I want you to immediately warn the Hokage that Orochimaru is in the forest of death. Tell him that Naruto sent you." He ordered her in a commanding tone.

"W-What!? Are you crazy-," Sakura was cut short, by Naruto's shout.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Naruto ordered once more, but in a higher tone. She nodded meekly before Naruto created a **Kage Bunshin** and he grabbed her and immediately left in a **Shunshin**.

Orochimaru watched with a raised eyebrow as he saw the clone preform the **Shunshin**. _'Interesting. It seems Naruto-kun is even more impressive then I originally thought.'_ He thought in surprise and in interest.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of two ringed **Rinnegan** eyes that made Orochimaru's mouth water at such magnificent eyes.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked as he slid into a Taijutsu stance before he sheathed his Tanto into it's scabbard.

Orochimaru said nothing before he charged forward in High-Chunin speeds and sent a kick towards Naruto's upper body, which was easily blocked as Naruto lightly leaned his body the opposite direction and reversed his hand and caught the kick with his palm, before shoved the Sennin's foot out of the way before channeled chakra into his seals and out came four shuriken and kunai, which were immediately thrown at Orochimaru's vitals', or they would have hit if he didn't sink into the ground, completely escaping the attack and Naruto's sight.

Seeing that he had no idea where his enemy was, Naruto jumped back and formed the cross hand seal.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto muttered as a clone appeared right beside him with a kunai already in his hand. Naruto mentally ordered the clone to watch his blind spots, which it responded by getting behind straight behind the original Naruto.

Just then, a barrage of shuriken were thrown straight at Naruto from up above, Naruto saw their path clearly as channeled chakra once more into his wrist seals and out came five shuriken, which were thrown directly at the incoming shuriken, effectively blocking them all and knocking them off their original path.

Naruto made some more hand seals at a good speed before he landed on the tiger hand seal, something Orochimaru caught from his hiding spot.

' _So, Naruto-kun knows fire style ninjutsu? How interesting.'_ He thought with an impressed smirk.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as he breathed a fury of small sized fire balls which hit the top of a few trees, in which he was aiming, immediately setting them on fire. Though, one fire ball had hit its target, creating a small fiery explosion. Not even a second later, Orochimaru came jumping through the fire with absolutely zero damage done and his clothes were only smoking.

' _Danm, not even a scratch nor a burn.'_ Naruto thought, with a slight frown.

Orochimaru smirked slightly, "That wasn't a bad jutsu, Naruto-kun, but do you really a mere c-rank fire jutsu is going to hurt me or so much as kill me?" He asked mockingly.

Naruto shook his head, "That attack wasn't for you." He told him to his surprise.

The snake Sennin rose an eyebrow before a smoking corpse fell from behind him and smacked dead on the ground.

"Oh, I see, you weren't aiming for me. You were aiming at completely different target. Bravo." Orochimaru praised as he clapped his hands an impressed smirk on his pale face.

"But how about I show you a jutsu of my own." Orochimaru said as he ran through hand seals at mid-jōnin speeds, which Naruto's eyes followed along with some trouble.

" **Doton: Daitaisō Inin!"** He shouted before he slammed his hands on ground as is started rumble. Orochimaru smirked at the rumbling, now he want to see what would happen if Naruto had to go against an A-Rank jutsu that he had never seen before.

Naruto, with his **Rinnegan** was able to see the chakra build up before the snake Sennin released the attack, so he had a head start on dodging, and which he did, he used a seal-less **Kawarimi no Jutsu** , before he also **Shunshined** away onto the top of a nearby tree. Though, his **Rinnegan** eyes also allowed him to copy the technique as well.

After Naruto escaped, about twenty sharp, large earth spears shot up from the ground and stabbed 'Naruto' in lots of different places, but namely, they stabbed him in his heart, one of his lungs, through his stomach and through the dead center of his right knee, which caused his body to start bleeding profusely from the wounds.

Orochimaru saw his attack hit dead center, but a few seconds later, a small cloud of smoke was made directly at the now 'dead' Naruto, which was replaced by a log, that skewered by the sharp earth spikes.

' _Hmmm, a_ _ **Substitution Jutsu**_ , _impressive.'_ He thought with his smirk getting slightly larger.

Naruto from up in the tree, made two hand seals and landed on the tiger hand seal once more cupped his hand near his mouth and shouted.

" **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"** Naruto breathed a large fire ball, but soon it was developed into a flaming dragon head that zoomed in at the surprised Orochimaru at even more surprising speeds before it came into contract, creating a good size fiery explosion.

His attack created a good sized fire, that was caught by some random trees and the grass that below their feet.

Once he smoke cleared, Orochimaru was seen standing completely still, without injury once again, but this time, his clothes were burned pretty badly, as half of his kimono was burnt off and some of his pants were singed as well.

"Well, well, well, I certainly did not expect that." The snake Sennin chuckled when he saw frustration spark in the boy's **Rinnegan** eyes. "But it did pack a punch, I'm pretty sure it knocked the wind out of me." He mocked with booming laughter.

Naruto decided to take his distraction as an advantage as a kunai appeared from the seal and he coated it with raiton chakra before he threw directly Orochimaru, who wasn't laughing anymore.

"Please, if you think a raiton chakra enhanced kunai is going to-," His mocking words interrupted by Naruto's next words, which slightly scared him.

" **Ninpō: Raiton: Kuani Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto bellowed as his one raiton enhanced kunai transformed and multiplied into hundreds that were all coated with the same blue raiton chakra, simultaneously strengthening their piercing power, their speed and durability all at once, increasing their attack power by a great amount.

Orochimaru ran through hand seals at blurring speeds, even in Naruto's eyes, before the snake Sennin whispered.

" **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu!"** He intoned strongly as he sunk clean into the ground and started burrowing himself, as he tunneled down beneath the earth, completely avoiding the attack.

Naruto mentally cursed at his attack being avoided, but he soon got an idea, he closed his eyes and tried to sense the Sennin to fish him out of the ground, but that soon was proved ineffective when he found out that Orochimaru had suppressed his chakra. Just then, the ground rumbled from underneath him and Orochimaru jumped clean through his long snake tongue shooting straight out of his mouth, holding a kunai.

The blond immediately jumped up, but he cursed when he realized that exactly what Orochimaru wanted as the snake Sennin started go through hand seals at moderate speed, but unfortunately for Naruto, the snake Sennin only had to go through a couple hand seals. So, Naruto was stuck completely in animation.

" **Fūton: Tadai Fūdan!"** Orochimaru said his jutsu name before he took a deep breath of air before he breathed out a wide arc wind bullet. The attack wasn't supposed to pierce the target, no It was used to break bones and cause internal damage. The attack hit, and Naruto was hit head on and was sent though multiple trees like a knife cutting through butter.

Just as he came to stop, he tumbled around on the grassy ground before he stopped himself with a burst of chakra, he got up on one knee as held his chest and winced in pain.

' _F-Fuck! I think that attack broke a few of my ribs. Kyuubi, would you be nice guy and heal me, please?'_ Naruto asked as he winced once again. He heard the fox 'humph' before he sent some of his chakra to his host and started numbing the pain first before the chakra started healing the freshly broken bones.

He steadily got up on his feet as the pain numbed and saw Orochimaru walking leisurely towards the blond, who was glaring heavily at snake Sennin. "Cool attack, that attack was a blunt force attack, right? Usually used to destroy smaller buildings, but you used it to break a few of bones to stall me, isn't that right?" Naruto asked curiously with a quirked eyebrow as he slid into a fighting stance as he drew his Tanto and held it in reverse grip.

The snake Sennin chuckled a small bit at Naruto's analyzation, "Your correct, once again Naruto-kun. Truly impressive healing abilities, I would say that it's your Uzumaki genes or your it's because your status of a Jinchuriki." He commented, slightly surprising Naruto with his insight of him being a Jinchuriki.

"So, you know that I'm a Jinchuriki." Naruto said mostly to himself, not once taking his eyes of his enemy. "To be honest with you… I'm actually enjoying this." Naruto admitted, much to Orochimaru's surprise.

"You said that your enjoying this… are talking about enjoying this fight?" He asked curiously as he crossed his arms. Naruto chuckled a small bit, before nodding.

"Yea, I don't know how, but I know that your toying with me… while that alone angers me, I know I wouldn't last against fighting an S-Rank Shinobi at their fullest potential… Not yet, anyway." Naruto stated with a frown. He hated feeling weak and he was starting to feel that exact same way. While he was talking, he was strategizing inwardly.

' _There's no water around… so water ninjutsu, I've used my strongest fire ninjutsu and dueling against him Kenjutsu and Taijutsu would be pointless. Maybe… yes, that might work.'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly a shout was heard from behind Orochimaru, which surprised him greatly.

" **Shinra Tensei!"** A bellow came from behind the snake Sennin before he forcibly propelled forwards Naruto who was running through hand seals as well.

" **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku!"** Naruto shouted as he exhaled a large blast of compressed air that raced towards Orochimaru's propelled form. That attack was Naruto's strongest Fūton jutsu that he had in his entire arsenal of growing jutsu. The attack hit head on and shredded Orochimaru's clothes instantly upon contact and his skin and bones were next before a large blast of compressed air exploded in a sonic boom which sent Orochimaru hurling back into a tree line, which he was sent through like a hot knife through butter.

Naruto breathed some ragged breaths before he jumped up to tree and observed the tree line that Orochimaru was just sent through and he went through hand seals once more before he settled on the tiger hand seal, he then cupped his right hand near his mouth.

 **Katon: Dai Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Naruto bellowed as he forced a great amount of chakra into his lungs, while shaping Katon chakra through his stomach and lungs, causing his chest to enlarge to a great diameter before he breathed out an exceedingly large fire ball that burned brightly with red hot flames that raced towards Orochimaru's downed form, which caused a good sized explosion of red chakra to erupt deep within tree line.

Naruto hunched forward and fell out of the tree, as he started breathing even heavier. That attack had taken a lot of chakra away from him, not only that, but that was first time he was even using the jutsu in battle, so it wasn't mastered in anyway. His chakra was already low before he even launched that attack.

Suddenly, a long snake-like neck shot out from the ground right next to Naruto and shockingly enough, it had Orochimaru's face attached to a long pale, white neck. His fangs were even longer as he opened his mouth to abnormal sizes.

Naruto wasn't fast enough to react, and he was tired as well, so his senses were dulled at the moment. Orochimaru's enlarged fangs chomped straight onto Naruto's exposed neck before he emitted a large amount of dark chakra and transmitted into the blond's neck, causing him to scream in absolute pain.

The snake Sennin stayed in his current position for a few more seconds before he disengaged his snake-like fangs and watched with a malicious smirk as three, black coma-like marks appeared onto Naruto's neck, directly above the place Orochimaru bit down.

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head before he fell straight onto his back, occasionally writhing as different pain spasms rocked his body. They continued as more dark and malevolent chakra seeped and grown into the boy.

The rest of Orochimaru's body came through the same why his neck and face came before they pulled themselves together and wow and behold; Orochimaru was fully healed and fully clothed.

' _Truly amazing. That boy is a prodigy that hasn't been seen since Itachi-kun. He didn't hesitate to kill me when I was down, he gave no mercy… he was ruthless and cunning, as shown when he tried deceiving me by making me think that he was down on his last legs. I truly almost believed it, but then the brat caught me by surprise with_ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ _and used that Fūton jutsu. But he used what ever chakra he had left and used a large sized_ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ , _if it wasn't for the fact that I could regenerate from even the deadliest injuries, then I would be seriously hurt right now… to think that I could have died because I didn't take him seriously.'_ Orochimaru thought, clearly impressed. _'Yes… he'll make a magnificent host indeed.'_ Were Orochimaru's last thoughts before he **Shunshined** away.

 **How'd ya like it?**

 **Now, a lot of you guys are confused; how strong is Naruto at the current moment? You might be asking, we'll as I've stated within the narration, Naruto was able to keep up with mid-jōnin speeds for a small bit of time, and as I've shown within the narration as well, Naruto isn't all that powerful yet, as he still has been only training for Four or so months. So, at the current moment, I would say High-Chunin Level.**

 **A lot of you are also going to be mad about how tired Naruto was after using only eight or so jutsu, well, five of those jutsu were B-Rank jutsu, one of them were C-Rank jutsu and two of them were either high B-Rank or low A-Rank jutsu.**

 **Mind you, that Naruto actually did really good against Orochimaru, Naruto knew right from the start the wasn't going to win, as I stated before the fight when Naruto first recognized Orochimaru. He managed to land a fatal wound and burn him in multiple areas, which were surprise attacks and wouldn't have worked a second time. But Naruto knew that they was running out of chakra and he decided to make his move with the Kage Bunshin that he created in the very beginning of the fight to watch his blind spot.**

 **But, the main reason for me making Naruto fight Orochimaru was simple; #1: It was a way for Naruto to obtain his Curse Seal, without making it seem forced. #2: It was a way for Naruto to get more experience fighting those stronger then him and another way for him to copy powerful jutsu as he copied a powerful Fūton jutsu and two strong Doton jutsu, so that was success.**

 **So, I guess that this is it!**

 **Seeeya!**


End file.
